El momento adecuado
by WhiteTigerKiara
Summary: Temari está nerviosa porque no entiende a qué se debe esa invitación de Shikamaru a unas aguas termales. ¿Qué intenciones tiene con ella? Si sólo han tenido una cita... (Fic del Konoha Hiden. Cap 3: Carne y vapor).
1. El momento

Este fic se lo dedico a **RukiaMK** porque últimamente me está ayudando mucho para poder terminar el fic más grande y además... es su cumpleaños! Muchas felicidades!

* * *

 **Esta historia es un fanfiction basado en la historia original _Naruto_ y _Naruto Shippūden_ series por Masashi Kishimoto y en la novela _Konoha Hiden_.**

 **El momento adecuado: El momento**

Esta era la situación: ella había llegado hasta allí porque Shikamaru le había dicho de ir a unas aguas termales para evaluar qué tal estarían para una luna de miel. Ella no sabía bien a qué se refería pero se había armado de valor y le había acompañado. Sin embargo, estando delante de una posada siente que su valor se desmorona y que sus piernas flaquean. Ahora no ve más solución que escapar de aquello que tanto le aterra y salir corriendo.

Shikamaru puso toda su concentración en perseguir la espalda de Temari. Cuando por fin le pisaba los talones, alargó la mano para coger su mano.

 _'Esto no va a funcionar si estoy yo solo, ¡esto no va a funcionar por mí mismo…!'_

La mano de Shikamaru alcanzó la mano de ella. Se las había arreglado para atrapar a Temari por el brazo.

Apretó su agarre y Shikamaru gritó:

\- Por favor, ¡espera! ¡Te necesito!

Temari había sido forzada a parar, y ahora lo miraba por encima de su hombro. Por alguna razón, sus ojos lucían un poco húmedos como llorosos.

Los dos estaban jadeando, totalmente sin aliento. La tenue iluminación de las lámparas cercanas iluminaba sus rostros un poco, la sombra de Shikamaru caía sobre Temari.

Tal vez ella se había calmado, porque ahora su rostro ya no se mostraba rojo como hacía un momento. A la luz de las lámparas, su rostro parecía de alguna manera más madura de lo habitual.

Shikamaru inconscientemente terminó mirando embobado la cara de Temari.

Estaba envuelto en una sensación extraña. Como si estuviera en medio de un sueño.

\- ¿Está realmente bien… si soy yo…? - Temari preguntó en voz baja y temblorosa.

Esas palabras sacaron a Shikamaru bruscamente de nuevo de sus pensamientos, y su ingenio se compuso de nuevo. Él asintió con firmeza en respuesta a la kunoichi.

-¡Sí, esto no funcionará si no es contigo! - Él lo dijo en serio. - ¡Después de todo, no puedo entrar en la parte femenina del spa!

-… ¿Eh? - Por un breve momento, la mandíbula de Temari se bajó. Ella ahora lucía desconcertada. - ¿Uhm…? ¿De qué estás hablando…?

Shikamaru estaba también desconcertado por la mirada que ella le estaba clavando, como si de pronto empezara a indagar de que hablaba él. Fue una reacción extraña a su respuesta. Pero por ahora, lo mejor era verificar lo que ambos estaban pensando.

\- No importa cómo se mire, yo no puedo entrar en el lado de las mujeres de las aguas termales, ¿no?

\- ¡Obviamente! - Ella sonaba un poco indignada. - ¿Por qué de repente…?

Ella era muy consciente de la situación, bien. Como era de esperar de Temari.

En ese caso, ahora él sólo tenía que explicar cuidadosamente el resto de la situación…

\- Yo no puedo entrar en el lado de las mujeres porque soy un hombre. Así que necesito que vayas al lado de las mujeres, ya que tú sí puedes entrar. Como has dicho, es obvio. Al salir del lado de las mujeres, necesito que me digas el estado que se encuentra, justo con unas pocas palabras. Eso es todo lo que necesito, ¿está bien? Es una cosa muy simple de hacer, ¿no?

\- ¿De qué estás hablando… exactamente…? - Preguntó Temari, con una voz muy tranquila.

Ella ahora no lo estaba mirando como si sospechara algo de él. Ahora simplemente sus ojos estaban confundidos.

Pero, ¿de qué exactamente? Él había explicado de manera muy sencilla y claramente, pero ella todavía no lo entendía. Shikamaru no sabía cómo solucionar este problema.

¿Por qué Temari no lo entendía? Apenas hace un rato, ella había asegurado que él no podía entrar del lado femenino de las aguas termales.

\- Para empezar... - dijo Temari queriendo aclarar la situación - ¿De qué exactamente estamos hablando?

¿Esa era la raíz del problema? Pensó él. Y pensar que de todo lo que había estado diciendo no lo había escuchado ella en absoluto…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - preguntó Shikamaru. - Estamos hablando de la selección de una posada para una luna de miel para una boda, ¿no?

\- Exactamente, ¿boda de quién?

\- De Naruto y Hinata, obviamente... ¿Eh? ¿No te lo había dicho? Qué extraño…

Parecía que habían tenido algún tipo de malentendido. Todo el tiempo, Temari había estado pensando en alguna boda distinta a la de Naruto y Hinata. Shikamaru finalmente se dio cuenta de ese hecho en este momento.

Temari era superior en excelencia a otras personas. Ella oiría el comienzo de una explicación, y deduciría de inmediato el resto. Él no tendría que decirlo en voz alta para que ella se diera cuenta de que habían tenido un malentendido, así que ella ahora sí lo entendería tan rápido como él lo hizo.

'Así que eso es lo que era' Pensó Shikamaru, finalmente entendiendo. Había habido un gran malentendido.

Temari parecía haberlo entendido también.

\- Hmm, así que eso era…. - dijo Temari. Ella estaba sonriendo en calma y en paz.

-No, pero espera, entonces… ¡Ah! - Shikamaru inadvertidamente dejó escapar una exclamación y su cara reflejaba sospecha.

Era posible que la incomprensión de Temari hubiera sido….

\- No, ¿verdad? – él le preguntó. - Hey… no era eso…

Pero justo cuando él preguntó, Temari tomó en silencio el abanico de guerra de su espalda, sosteniéndolo en la mano.

\- H…Hey… ¿qué pasa? - Él preguntó nervioso -¿Por qué estás de repente tomando eso…? ¿¡Qu…qué pasa con tu chakra…!?

Temari le sonrió cariñosamente aunque queriendo matarlo.

Shikamaru fue cautivado por la vista y descubrió que en su cara se formaba una sonrisa.

Sonriendo el uno al otro como estaban, se veían como la viva imagen de una íntima pareja de amantes.

\- ¿Estás enfadada? – dijo él sobándose la nuca – no te enfades por favor. Perdona este malentendido...

\- Me has hecho creer que... que esta invitación era por salir conmigo y... que hablabas de una luna de miel para nosotros...

Ella simplemente no podía mirarlo a los ojos mientras le decía eso. A Shikamaru se le había enrojecido todo el rostro. ¿Ella pensaba eso en serio? De ser así él había quedado como un tipo vulgar que quería ir demasiado rápido con ella. Y por eso ella decía que no estaba preparada mentalmente. Él ahora lo entendía todo, por fin. Pero demasiado tarde porque estuvo a punto de ofenderla.

\- Lo siento, me he explicado mal todo este tiempo – le dijo él – seguro que estabas pensando algo malo de mí. Pero eso sería hubiera sido muy descortés por mi parte ya que solo hemos tenido una cita hasta ahora, ¿no crees?

\- Sí, lo hubiera sido... – respondió ella.

\- Pero, de verdad necesito que me ayudes. Así que, ¿quieres entrar a probar la posada?

Shikamaru le dijo las cosas directamente. Él no tenía intenciones impuras con ella. Él sólo quería su ayuda. Ella sonrió y le respondió:

\- Claro – su abanico reposaba ahora en su espalda. Temari se veía totalmente relajada. Volvía a ser ella misma.

Él sonrió también.

Los dos entraron y fueron atendidos por el recepcionista. Shikamaru pagó los gastos y les dejaron pasar adentro.

Lo primero era probar las aguas termales así que cada uno se fue por su lado. Cada uno a su vestuario.

Temari se desvistió y comprobó que no había muchas mujeres en ese momento. Sólo había dos más. En el lado de Shikamaru no había nadie.

Era costumbre lavarse bien antes de meterse en el agua. Cada uno en su lado, sentados en las banquetas que allí había, se asearon con las duchas y el jabón proporcionado.

Al acabar, Temari, con la toalla tapándola, salió del vestuario a donde estaba el agua y se sentó del lado donde estaba la pared de bambú.

La kunoichi suspiró. Se sentía una pizca desilusionada. Todos sus nervios y la tensión que sentía por pensar que Shikamaru la llevaba como pareja habían desaparecido.

Shikamaru por su parte se dedicó a pensar profundamente en lo que había ocurrido. Temari le había dicho que no estaba preparada mentalmente y esas palabras le retumbaban en los oídos. ¿Sería que ella estaba pensando en que él se quería acostar con ella? Pensar en eso le estaba calentando así que lo mejor era poner la mente en blanco.

Tener una erección estando casi desnudo no era buena idea.

Cuando pasó un buen rato -el suficiente como para haber evaluado la situación- Shikamaru levantó la voz sabiendo que ella le escucharía estando al otro lado.

\- Temari – dijo. Ella se sobresaltó porque todo estaba en silencio.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó intentando sonar tranquila.

\- ¿Quieres ir a cenar ya? – le dijo él.

\- Sí – respondió ella poniéndose de pie. – Enseguida salgo.

Shikamaru también se dispuso a salir. Se pusieron las batas y se arreglaron el pelo. Él acabó primero como era de esperar y se fue a esperarla a la puerta del vestuario de mujeres.

\- ¿Qué tal? ¿Ha estado bien? – preguntó él cuando la vio salir acercándose a ella.

Shikamaru llevaba la bata y las sandalias de madera que les habían dado. La bata cerrada con el cordón en la cintura pero se podía apreciar parte de su pecho brillante todavía húmedo por el agua y el vapor. Ella intentaba que no se le fuera la mirada.

\- Muy bien – respondió ella sonriendo – a mí es que me gustan mucho estos sitios ya que no hay en Suna. Es cómodo, es limpio... Está bien.

\- Bien – dijo él satisfecho con la evaluación del spa – vamos a cenar.

Fueron a donde se les indicó que iban a servirles la cena. Cada uno llevaba su ropa en una cesta. Se encontraron con una mesita clásica japonesa y cojines para sentarse. Se sentaron con las rodillas dobladas como se exigía en estas situaciones en que no llevaban demasiada ropa encima. Él llevaba solo su calzoncillo y ella sólo las bragas.

Rápidamente les fueron trayendo toda la comida. Todo parecía exquisito.

\- Estás muy callada – dijo él tras un rato de estar comiendo. - ¿Sigues un poco molesta?

\- Oh, no. No te preocupes. Estoy bien – dijo ella. Parecía sincera. En verdad ella no hablaba porque sus nervios volvían lentamente. Quiso hablar de algo que no les llevara a hablar de ellos mismos. - Así que Naruto y Hinata se casan. Tal vez si lo hubiera sabido lo habría entendido todo.

\- Pensaba que lo sabías. Es el evento del año. Naruto, el héroe de Konoha y Hinata, heredera del clan Hyūga.

\- Suena importante – puntualizó ella.

\- Lo es. Hinata llevaba muchos años enamorada de Naruto pero el muy tonto no se daba cuenta. Y ella tampoco se atrevía a decírselo. Siempre se ponía muy roja y nerviosa cuando estaba cerca de él. Algunas veces se desmayaba...

\- ¿Y sólo por eso se van a casar? – preguntó Temari intentando no sonar mal - ¿sólo porque ella esté enamorada?

\- Es cierto, dicho así suena raro. Pero algo pasó en la misión de rescate de Hanabi... Algo pasó entre ellos que hizo que Naruto se diera cuenta de que también tenía sentimientos por ella. O quizás los sentimientos de Hinata fueron tan fuertes que lograron alcanzar su corazón...

\- Ahora suenas romántico – dijo ella bajando la mirada.

\- Qué va, no soy para nada romántico – dijo él muy seguro de sí mismo.

Y se volvió a hacer el silencio tras esas palabras. De pronto Shikamaru sintió que era un buen momento para evaluar como se sentía ella con respecto la relación que tenían.

\- Temari, hace un rato, me has dicho que hubiera sido descortés si intentara... Contigo...

\- Sí, claro que sí... Ya te lo he dicho – dijo ella interrumpiéndole. El ambiente se volvía a poner tenso.

\- Pero, para estar seguro, ese algo del que hablábamos es... ¿Sexo?

\- Oh por favor – exclamó ella poniéndose toda roja y mirando para otro lado - ¿tenías que decirlo así? ¿Acaso no lo habías entendido ya?

\- Sí pero – continuó él también todo rojo. Pero era más importante obtener respuestas que seguir en la ignorancia – como hemos tenido este malentendido quería tener las cosas claras.

\- Tú mismo lo has dicho, sólo hemos tenido una cita – Temari volvió la mirada hacia él y se cruzó con sus ojos negros. - No es como... si yo fuera tu novia...

\- Pero, ¿quieres serlo? – se atrevió él a preguntar por fin. Armándose de valor. Ella no se imaginaba que todo su ser por dentro se estaba desmoronando.

\- ¿El qué? – exclamó ella dejando caer sus palillos en la mesa. Ahora ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a la comida.

\- Verás yo no soy muy bueno en estos temas pero te estoy preguntando si te gustaría ser mi novia – dijo él tratando de ser lo más claro posible. Aquel día parecía que fallaba la comunicación entre ellos.

Temari creía que se iba a morir de vergüenza en ese preciso instante. ¿Tenía que responder a esa pregunta?

\- Bueno... eres un buen tipo y... te conozco... tal vez... sí... – ella respondió de forma muy dudosa y él no estaba conforme con esa respuesta.

\- Pero quiero saber si yo te gusto como hombre. Si te gusto como soy, porque tú a mí sí... – el corazón de Temari se iba a salir de un momento a otro – siempre me has apoyado. Has estado a mi lado. Conoces mi lado oscuro y aun así ahí sigues... incluso me dijiste que yo era el hombre que habías diferenciado de los demás. Tal vez eso significa algo.

\- Sí. Tú, Shikamaru, eres importante para mí. Te he observado de cerca y siempre tengo altas expectativas de ti... Cuando supe que estabas en peligro me sentí muy angustiada porque no podía pensar en un mundo sin ti.

\- Así que sientes lo mismo – dijo él aliviado por saber sus sentimientos – entonces, ¿por qué dudas?

\- Porque yo nunca... nunca he tenido novio. No sé ni siquiera como se siente un beso. No sé si estoy preparada – confesó ella sintiéndose muy avergonzada.

\- Bueno, no te preocupes. No eres la única aquí – Shikamaru tomó un sorbo de su té para aliviar la tensión.

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio y ella movía los dedos nerviosa con las manos puestas encima de sus piernas. Shikamaru la observaba al otro lado de la mesa.

\- Entonces... está bien, seré tu novia si quieres... – Temari no pudo evitar sonreír un poco porque al final todo había acabado sin que le diera un paro cardíaco en el intento de hablar de sentimientos con él.

\- Yo sí quiero... que lo seas – dijo él tratando de asimilar que ella había aceptado – pero te vuelvo a decir que no soy demasiado romántico y puedo llegar a ser un completo idiota y tal vez no me dé cuenta de las cosas que quieres. Por eso lo que quieras pídemelo.

\- ¿Así es como te vendes? Tal vez me arrepienta – dijo ella riéndose. De pronto las palabras de Shikamaru habían aliviado un poco la tensión.

\- Te digo la verdad – dijo él también riéndose.

La situación se había calmado por completo.

Les recogieron la mesa y les llevaron su ropa a su habitación mientras ellos se fueron al baño por separado para lavarse los dientes u otras necesidades. Temari terminó antes que él y se fue a la habitación y descubrió que Shikamaru no había llegado todavía pero esa no fue la mayor sorpresa: en la habitación sólo había un futón.

De repente su corazón volvió a latir desbocado. Era evidente que cuando entraron los vieron como una pareja y era normal que hubiera un solo futón. Ella hasta ahora no lo había ni pensado. Y ahí estaba, completamente petrificada sin cerrar la puerta, sólo mirando el futón que tenía delante.

Casi se estaba mareando ahí de pie.

De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro y ella pegó un respingo. Temari miró hacia atrás para ver quién era.

\- Tranquila – dijo Shikamaru cerrando la puerta corrediza. Ninguno de los dos encendió la luz al entrar porque con la luz que entraba de la calle se veía bien – soy yo. – dijo.

Pero eso no la tranquilizaba para nada. Si él ya estaba ahí con ella significaba que las cosas se pondrían tensas de nuevo cuando él viera el futón. Estaba a un segundo de volver a sentirse demasiado nerviosa.

Shikamaru dio un paso al frente y lo vio. Luego miró el rostro de la kunoichi y entendió por qué parecía petrificada.

\- Un solo futón... – susurró él aunque era evidente que ese futón era para dos personas su educación y sus ganas de no incomodarla le hicieron decir – perdona, no lo he tenido en cuenta. Voy a pedir otro futón.

Shikamaru se iba a ir pero ella lo detuvo agarrándolo del cuello de la bata provocando que se abriera más de lo que ya estaba. Al instante se arrepintió de haber hecho eso porque ver su piel le provocaba placer visual pero al menos él se había quedado.

\- No – dijo ella ansiosa mirándolo a los ojos – Así está bien.

\- ¿Segura? No quiero que te sientas incómoda.

Temari asintió y ahora bajó la mirada para mirar su mano que agarraba la bata. Ella pensó que no era adecuado tener la mano ahí así que la retiró. No obstante, ésta fue atrapada por la mano derecha del shinobi. Y de pronto se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos unos segundos que parecieron eternos.

\- ¿Puedo darte un beso? – dijo él de repente. Temari se puso roja cuál tomate al escuchar sus palabras.

\- ¡Se supone que algo así no deberías preguntarlo! – exclamó ella. Shikamaru sonrió por ver que la ponía nerviosa. No es como si él no se pusiera nervioso pero a ella se le notaba más y eso, en cierta forma, le relajaba y le hacía sentir seguro de sí mismo.

Shikamaru puso su otra mano en el mentón de Temari y la besó tiernamente. Al principio fue un beso casto sólo con los labios pero muy pronto él sintió la necesidad de ella al sentir la punta de su lengua. Shikamaru la acarició con la suya y ella respondió de la misma manera.

Él se separó unos segundos para tomar aire y ella volvió a agarrar el cuello de su bata, esta vez con las dos manos.

\- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó él colorado clavando sus ojos negros en los verdes.

\- Sí... – respondió ella – no pares...

Shikamaru le hizo caso. Temari de vez en cuando soltaba algún gemido de placer inconsciente. Cada vez que rozaba su lengua. Cada vez que apretaba sus labios. El shinobi notó que pronto dejaría de pensar con claridad si ella seguía gimiendo así.

\- Esto me excita... – dijo él – no puedo seguir.

Él la soltó y dio un pequeño paso atrás. Temari tomó su mano para que no se alejara de ella.

\- No te alejes de mí, por favor – suplicó ella. Entonces se apretó contra él medio escondiendo su cara entre la tela de la bata y la piel del pecho de Shikamaru. Su cuerpo olía demasiado bien, pensó. Al instante se sintió tentada de meter una mano debajo de la tela y acariciar su pecho con la yema de sus dedos.

Shikamaru tenía sus brazos en el aire sin saber qué hacer. No sabía donde poner sus manos. No sabía donde tocar o si lo tenía tan siquiera permitido.

\- Temari... – susurró él – no soy de piedra. Me estás confundiendo... A veces te pones nerviosa por pensar que yo pueda querer algo contigo y ahora me estás tocando así...

\- Bueno... Hinata no es la única chica que tiene derecho a estar nerviosa delante del chico que le gusta – dijo ella todavía con la mejilla derecha apoyada en su pecho. – Cuando he visto el futón me he sentido nerviosa porque he pensado que iba a dormir contigo y lo que ello significaba. Siempre me he creído la idea de que las chicas tienen que ser pacientes y esperar el momento adecuado para intimar con un hombre pero, ahora me he dado cuenta que eso no tiene nada que ver con esperar un tiempo determinado. Tiene que ver con saber cuándo es el momento adecuado. Y este es el momento adecuado.

\- ¿El momento adecuado...? – Shikamaru repitió esas últimas palabras sin creerse lo que ella estaba diciendo.

\- Y quiero que seas tú Shikamaru... el que lo tenga – ella dijo esto último separándose de él y cogiendo sus manos para ponerlas en el cinturón de su bata y desatarla. La bata se abrió y dejó ante sus ojos el cuerpo de la rubia que sólo llevaba las bragas.

Temari tomó una de las manos del shinobi y la puso encima de su vientre.

\- Tócame... – susurró ella. A lo que Shikamaru respondió poniendo la otra mano también en su cintura. Levantó su mirada desde su mano hasta los pechos de la rubia. Volvió a mirar sus ojos verdes y después otra vez a su mano la que esta vez subió hasta el pecho izquierdo de la kunoichi.

\- No puedo – dijo Shikamaru abrazándola muy fuerte de repente. Temari puso sus manos en la nuca del moreno.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella acariciando el pelo negro que le caía en la nuca con sus dedos. - ¿Estás nervioso?

\- Es que yo no sé... – le dijo Shikamaru – no sé cómo hacerlo...

\- No hay nada que saber – dijo ella todavía abrazada a él – sólo sigue tu instinto.

Shikamaru metió su nariz entre el cabello de la rubia y después siguió por su cuello. Allí la besó delicadamente con sus labios. Plantó varios besos en la zona provocando que el vello corto y rubio de su piel clara se erizara. Temari se quitó la bata dejándola caer al suelo ahora que Shikamaru había bajado por el cuello hasta la zona de la clavícula.

Él puso sus manos en los hombros y la miró de frente, directamente a los ojos. Temari se lanzó a su boca desatando la bata de Shikamaru y sacándola de sus brazos para dejarla en el suelo.

Al momento él la llevó hasta el futón de la mano y se tumbó indicándole que se tumbara a su lado. Temari se metió con él bajo la manta y apoyando la cabeza en la almohada viendo como el shinobi se ponía ligeramente por encima de ella para volver a besarla. Temari puso las manos en su espalda para acariciar su piel mientras él se deleitaba besándola por su cuello, y sus labios. Shikamaru se levantó un momento para mirar su rostro y sonrió satisfecho por verla tan excitada. Ella llevaba el pelo suelto desde que habían salido de las aguas termales. Se veía diferente y más ahora que lo tenía revuelto por motivos evidentes.

Lleno de excitación, bajó hasta su pecho y succionó un pezón a lo que ella respondió con un sonoro gemido. La ventana de la habitación se agitó como si hubiera sido azotada por el viento. Shikamaru la miró de reojo, no parecía que se hubiera roto así que siguió con su tarea, ahora con el otro pezón. La tenía insensibilizada y totalmente a su merced.

Shikamaru siguió descendiendo por su cuerpo hasta llegar por debajo del ombligo. Se detuvo cuando llegó a sus bragas y puso sus dedos en la goma elástica.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó ella acariciando el pelo de Shikamaru con los dedos que tenía entre la coleta.

\- Estaba pensando que yo no tengo condones.

\- En estos sitios suele haber, ¿no?

\- Ya me he fijado pero no he visto por ninguna parte algo que parezca un recipiente que pueda contenerlos. – explicó él.

\- Esto puede formar parte de tu evaluación del sitio – dijo ella sonriendo.

\- Tienes razón – dijo él mirándola de nuevo tras hacer un nuevo escrutinio con la mirada del entorno. – Pero... Entonces, ¿quieres?

\- Sólo si puedes evitar eyacular adentro.

\- Por supuesto – dijo él – no te iba a dejar embarazada la primera vez.

\- ¿A qué esperas entonces? – dijo ella ansiosa – quiero sentirte adentro...

Shikamaru abrió los ojos sorprendido por sus palabras y se apartó de ella. Temari tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y un aspecto muy delicado. Pero también parecía desesperada por culminar lo que estaban haciendo. Sin dar más rodeos le quitó las bragas pillándola desprevenida pero ella sólo sonrió ante el gesto de él estirando su prenda interior piernas abajo.

A su vez, él se quitó de encima de ella y poniéndose de rodillas sobre el futón se dispuso a quitarse los calzoncillos.

\- Espera – dijo ella reclinándose – déjame a mí. Shikamaru asintió y quitó sus manos de la goma del calzoncillo para dejar que ella fuera la que hiciera esa tarea. Cuando ella se sentó para poder tener las manos a la altura del calzoncillo pudo apreciar como el miembro del shinobi se marcaba en la tela. Ella sintió que se derretía por dentro.

No tardó mucho en sacarlo a la luz y pudo ver el pene totalmente erecto de Shikamaru. De la punta caía un fluido viscoso y transparente y ella se quedó mirándolo.

\- Es para lubricar – explicó él sintiéndose de pronto avergonzado por estar siendo tan observado. Pero ella no levantó la mirada sino que quiso dedicarse a tocar la zona. Puso un dedo en el glande queriendo tocar el fluido viscoso que brotaba de él. La reacción de Shikamaru fue la de alguien que le arde una herida.

\- ¿Te duele? – preguntó ella preocupada mirando hacia arriba.

\- No, es solo que está muy sensible. – dijo él ruborizado. - ¿Qué opinas?

\- Me gusta... – Shikamaru se puso a sobarse la nuca como solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso. Sin embargo, ella no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en la imagen que tenía delante. Un chico moreno, alto, de cuerpo con músculos definidos. Poca densidad de vello corporal. Sólo en las axilas y el vello púbico. Y su miembro, muy erecto y con una forma, longitud y complexión que quitaban el hipo. – Ahora tienes que venir aquí abajo y hacerme el amor...

Las neuronas de Shikamaru sufrieron un cortocircuito y enseguida la atrapó bajo su cuerpo y se posicionó entre sus piernas no sin que ella soltara un primer gemido de placer por sentir todo su cuerpo encima de ella y notar su miembro rozando su vulva. Ahora Shikamaru parecía tener la ansiedad de un animal en celo y volvió a besarla en la boca con la misma o más intensidad que antes a la vez que seguía rozando su vulva. Temari movía la cadera hacia arriba tratando de que él se introdujera en ella pero él se echaba atrás cuando veía sus intenciones. Él quería que ella estuviera más ansiosa.

Al final Temari no sólo levantó su cadera sino que con sus piernas alrededor de su zona lumbar lo apretó contra ella para que él no tuviera más remedio que entrar.

\- Voy a entrar – dijo él con la voz ronca ahora que reposaba su cara contra la almohada y con los dos brazos al los costados de ella - ¿estás lista?

\- Hazlo ya – ordenó ella clavando sus uñas en su espalda. Pero Temari no terminó de decirlo cuando se sintió desgarrada ahí abajo en una oleada de placer y dolor simultáneos. Un gemido salió de su boca y unas lágrimas de sus ojos. Él levantó su rostro para mirarla.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó él con rostro preocupado al ver sus lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Sí... – dijo ella agitada. – Sigue.

Shikamaru siguió penetrando con cuidado y sin prisa para que ella se acostumbrara a él. Por dentro él estaba que no se podía creer que aquello fuera tan increíble. Las ganas que tenía de eyacular eran enormes. Pero tenía que aguantar porque se lo había prometido. Pronto Temari dejó de sentir dolor para sentir solo placer y le animó a que embistiera más deprisa y así lo hizo pero sus testículos amenazaban con provocarle una eyaculación en dos segundos.

Temari se sentía en la gloria. Shikamaru era exquisito haciendo el amor. Era sexy y delicado. El contacto con su piel y sus besos eran una sensación sublime. Oír sus gemidos roncos en su oreja era también demasiado excitante.

\- Temari – dijo él levantando la mirada y buscando la de la rubia. Ella interrumpió sus pensamientos y lo miró sonriente. Él también sonrió y besó su mejilla para después decirle en su oído.

\- Voy a eyacular – dijo él – prepárate.

Ella asintió y él se puso de rodillas frente a ella, cogió su pene y se masturbó unos segundos para eyacular encima de ella. El semen de Shikamaru cubrió su vientre y su pecho y ella se tocó comprobando que éste estaba caliente y viscoso.

Cuando Shikamaru terminó de eyacular se tiró rendido a su lado y ella se quedó mirándolo extasiada.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó ella viendo que él parecía bastante cansado.

\- Más que bien – respondió él con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara – pero ahora te debo uno.

\- ¿Un orgasmo? – dijo ella.

\- O varios – dijo él con una expresión pervertida.

\- No seas tan arrogante – exclamó ella divirtiéndose con aquella conversación – es tu primera vez.

Shikamaru la miró notando que ella no estaba convencida de sus palabras y eso fue suficiente para que él volviera a besarla apretándola contra él estando tumbados de lado.

\- Ahora que ya no eres virgen te voy a penetrar como un animal – le dijo retándola – muérdeme y clávame las uñas.

Temari frunció el ceño extrañada porque no se imaginaba que esas palabras saldrían de su boca aunque sonreía con malicia por las cosas que le decía el shinobi.

\- Parece mentira que hace un par de horas no te dieras cuenta ni de lo que yo sentía – dijo ella. – ahora pareces tan atrevido.

\- Hace un par de horas no te tenía de esta manera – explicó él como si todo tuviera sentido. Aunque en el amor muchas veces todo y nada tiene sentido a la vez.

Shikamaru empezó de nuevo a hacer el amor con ella esta vez haciéndole un cunnilingus con el que Temari tuvo un primer orgasmo y mojó hasta la sábana debajo de ella. Shikamaru se fijó en que su clítoris estaba muy erecto y su vulva no paraba de lubricarse cuando él la estimulaba. Pronto le dijo que se pusiera a cuatro patas y ella asintió adoptando la postura que él le había dicho. Se sentía muy expuesta estando así pero también muy excitada cuando él agarró su trasero y se aproximó para penetrarla.

Temari soltó un sonoro gemido y volvió a escucharse retumbar las ventanas con el viento de la calle. Ahora ella dirigió la mirada hacia atrás girando su cabeza hacia la derecha para observar los movimientos que hacía su shinobi favorito allí en su trasero. La imagen que alcanzaba a ver de sus músculos contrayéndose mientras la embestía no hacía sino provocar más su excitación. Temari puso sus manos en la pared que tenía en frente y se él se inclinó hacia adelante sin dejar de penetrarla para agarrar sus pechos con las dos manos.

\- Más fuerte Shikamaru, ¡más fuerte! – le gritó. Y él juró que se iba a morir si ella seguía diciéndole esas cosas. Así que la cogió entre sus brazos y la puso más erguida de manera que pudo alcanzar su boca con su mano derecha y la tapo mientras le dijo:

\- Vas a hacer que me corra si me dices esas cosas – Temari podría interpretar que le tapara la boca como una ofensa pero en lugar de eso lo sintió todavía más excitante. Y así él logró darle un segundo orgasmo aunque sus gemidos eran acallados por su mano. Le temblaban las piernas y él supo que ella había terminado así que la dejó descansar.

Se tumbó bocarriba respirando agitada todavía gimiendo ligeramente. Más viento azotaba las ventanas y él la miró empezando a sospechar.

\- Te juro que no es culpa mía – dijo ella riéndose refiriéndose a lo del extraño viento aquella noche.

\- ¿Segura? – dijo él con tono de no creérselo.

\- Bueno, no lo sé – dijo ella ahora dudando hasta de sus propias capacidades – es la primera vez...

Temari de pronto parecía exhausta y parecía que se iba a quedar dormida de un momento a otro.

\- Hey todavía te necesito un poco más – dijo él señalando lo evidente. Ella soltó una risita y se levantó para ayudarle con su problema.

Y así en una nube de carne, sudor y semen se volvieron a fundir unas cuantas veces hasta quedar exhaustos.

Esa noche en Konoha…

Un repentino vendaval fuera de temporada recorrió las aguas termales de Konoha, y duró toda la noche. Los residentes y turistas pasaron toda la noche en vela, demasiado asustados para ir a dormir.

...

Aquella mañana...

Se despertaron sin prisa con la propia luz del día. Shikamaru miró a su alrededor con dificultad y vio que gran parte de la manta estaba en el suelo y la otra parte la tenía en su poder Temari. Las almohadas estaban bastante lejos del sitio donde debían estar. Cada una a un extremo distinto del cuarto. Las batas estaban al lado de la puerta tiradas por el suelo. No había señales de su ropa interior por ningún sitio. Pensar en buscarla le estaba dando dolor de cabeza así que trató de seguir durmiendo mientras ella no se diera cuenta.

\- Sé que te has despertado ya Shikamaru – dijo ella girándose hacia él. – No te hagas el dormido.

Shikamaru abrió su ojo derecho manteniendo el izquierdo cerrado para que la luz de la ventana que le quedaba de frente no le diera de pleno en el ojo.

\- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres preciosa? – dijo para evitar que ella se enfadara por su intento de quedarse durmiendo engañándola deliberadamente.

\- Es la primera vez que me lo dices – le informó ella amablemente. Él sonrió y se levantó para darle un besito en la mejilla y después de eso ya se quedó sentado.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer después de lo que ha pasado esta noche? – preguntó él girando su cabeza para mirarla pues ella todavía estaba tumbada en la cama.

\- Seguir juntos, espero – dijo ella haciéndose la indignada.

\- Eso por supuesto – respondió él dándole un pellizco amoroso en la mejilla. Ella hizo una mueca como una niña enfadada y él se rió a carcajadas.

\- Quiero darme una ducha antes de irme. Estaría bien tener baño propio en la habitación. – dijo Temari – teniendo en cuenta que a las parejas les pasan accidentes cuando tienen relaciones. Apúntalo también en la evaluación de este sitio.

\- Tienes razón – dijo Shikamaru – tal vez debería seguir buscando sitios. Espero que me acompañes.

\- Pero la boda es dentro de poco, ¿no? – dijo Temari.

\- Entonces no tardes en volver de Suna – dijo Shikamaru sonriendo irresistiblemente sexy. Temari le tiró una almohada por poner esa cara y se puso la bata y se llevó la ropa para darse una ducha antes de irme.

Y aunque para Shikamaru no era tan necesario, igualmente también fue a ducharse.

...

\- Ojalá no tuvieras que irte nunca – le dijo Shikamaru a la rubia en la puerta de Konoha.

\- Pero tengo que irme a casa – dijo ella poniendo el semblante triste.

\- Tal vez yo también debería pedirte matrimonio.

\- ¿No vas muy deprisa shinobi? – dijo ella sonriendo. Después cambió su tono a uno más serio. – No te preocupes, volveré.

\- Eso espero. – dijo él asintiendo contento.

Pero Temari frunció el ceño confusa porque él no hacía ni un movimiento para besarla. No obstante, movió su mano en señal de despedida y con una sonrisa en la cara se dispuso a irse dándole la espalda.

Shikamaru la frenó agarrando su mano.

\- Espera – dijo – creo que no me he despedido adecuadamente... no estoy acostumbrado.

El shinobi puso sus manos en los hombros de ella y se inclinó para besar sus labios. Temari recibió el beso con satisfacción. Era la primera vez que la besaba en público.

Seguro que luego sus amigos que vigilaban la entrada se lo recordarían, pensó él.

\- Espero verte pronto – dijo él tras separar sus labios y ella asintió. Él bajó sus manos dejándola ir con la esperanza de que llegara el día en que no tuviera que verla marchar.

Cuando Temari se iba Shikamaru se quedó embelesado mirando como los rayos de sol bañaban su cabello dorado y la hacían ver más bella que nunca...


	2. La carta

**Esta historia es un fanfiction basado en la historia original _Naruto_ y _Naruto Shippūden_ series por Masashi Kishimoto y en la novela _Konoha Hiden_.**

 **El momento adecuado: La carta**

Los días pasaron y Shikamaru sentía que le habían arrebatado la mitad de su cuerpo al irse Temari. Se sentía completamente vacío y más ahora que muchos de sus amigos pasaban mucho tiempo dedicándolo a su respectiva pareja.

Chōji ahora se inventaba cualquier excusa para viajar a la aldea de esa chica que le gustaba. Ino, bueno, Ino era más de lo mismo: estaba todo el tiempo con Sai.

Siendo ellos sus amigos más cercanos, ya no sabía quién le quedaba. Tenía a los demás claro, pero Naruto nunca fue de los que pasaba tiempo con él, y aunque lo hubiera sido, ahora estaba todo el tiempo con Hinata.

Y así todos.

Shikamaru pensó que quizás volver a encerrarse en su trabajo era lo mejor. Tener tiempo libre solo hacía que no pudiera evitar pensar en el tema una y otra vez.

\- Shikamaru – dijo Yoshino que estaba en frente de él en la mesa del comedor. Los dos estaban cenando en silencio. Shikamaru lucía con una expresión de tener la mente en otra parte. – Últimamente llegas muy tarde y aunque te espero para cenar, siempre estás muy callado, ¿te encuentras bien?

El Nara se sintió como si saliera de sus pensamientos más profundos de repente.

\- Estoy bien – respondió él esbozando una falsa sonrisa – Es sólo que estoy cansado por tener tanto trabajo.

\- Hijo, creo que no me estás diciendo la verdad – respondió su madre frunciendo el ceño.

\- Bueno también, tengo que confesar que he estado estresado por el tema de la boda de Naruto. No sabía que regalo comprarle.

Mierda, pensó. Había sacado el tema que no quería tocar, aunque indirectamente.

\- ¿Y ahora sí lo sabes? – preguntó Yoshino contenta porque por fin entablaba conversación con su hijo en lo que llevaba de día.

\- Sí, tuve ayuda para elegirlo – Shikamaru intentó responder evadiendo decir quién era la persona que le había ayudado.

\- ¿Quién te ayudó? ¿Ino? – dijo su madre curiosa.

\- No, fue otra persona – respondió de nuevo evitando decir el nombre concreto.

\- ¿Quién fue entonces? – insistió Yoshino sospechando que se acercaba a la verdad.

\- Temari – dijo finalmente el joven Nara soltando un suspiro. – Ella fue la que me acompañó aquel día a las aguas termales. Ese era el regalo que quería hacerle a Naruto y Hinata, pero necesitaba a una chica que fuera a la parte de mujeres de las aguas.

\- Entiendo… - dijo Yoshino sin poder evitar sonreír con picardía. Su hijo le acababa de decir que hace una semana, aquella noche que no durmió en casa, estuvo con una chica en un hostal con aguas termales. Eso sólo podía significar lo evidente. Yoshino no era tonta. Tenía un hijo. Y tuvo un marido considerablemente sexualmente activo.

De pronto se quedaron en silencio unos segundos y la conversación se quedó en una pausa incómoda. Shikamaru empezó a ponerse nervioso.

\- ¿"Entiendo"? ¿Y esa sonrisa? – dijo Shikamaru enarcando una ceja - ¿no estarás pensando que Temari y yo…?

\- ¿Me vas a decir que no, Shikamaru? – respondió Yoshino sin dejarle terminar de hablar – Ya tienes una edad. Me parece normal.

Shikamaru cerró los ojos mientras seguía con su ceja enarcada. Luego, llevó su mano derecha a su rostro y con su dedo pulgar y su dedo índice se frotó las sienes.

\- Bueno, no era mi intención. Lo juro. No soy irrespetuoso con las mujeres – confesó él después de retirar su mano de la frente. Y levantó la mirada para volver a enfrentar a su madre.

\- No hace falta que me lo digas Shika… te conozco. Eres un buen chico. Eres mi querido hijo – dijo Yoshino sonriéndole con sinceridad. – Tu padre era un hombre formidable pero tú, Shikamaru, serás incluso mejor.

Shikamaru sonrió, aunque con un sabor agridulce. Sabía que su madre se enorgullecía del hijo que tenía, pero también seguía con un fuerte recuerdo de su padre que lo sacaba a relucir en cada conversación. Estaba bien, de todas maneras. Se sentiría mal si su madre pasara página cuando lo de su padre estaba tan reciente. Aunque quizás en el futuro tendría que apoyarla en incluir cambios en su vida, por el momento se conformaba en apoyarla viviendo con ella y conversando con ella más a menudo.

Recogieron los platos de la cena y Shikamaru le ayudó a limpiar la cocina. Mientras estaban en el proceso, Yoshino le preguntó:

\- Y… ¿has vuelto a verla? – Shikamaru pensó que su madre no iba a dejar pasar el tema tan fácilmente.

\- No – sólo respondió él.

\- ¿No quieres verla? – dijo ella ahora girando su rostro para mirar a su hijo a su lado secando platos.

Él meditó unos segundos la respuesta:

\- Sí. – A lo que Yoshino sonrió de nuevo con esa sonrisa pícara de estar descubriendo algo que no debería.

\- ¿Y se lo has dicho?

\- ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir? No uso móvil y ella tampoco. Son cosas demasiado modernas a las que no me he acostumbrado. Tendré que esperar a que vuelva.

\- Baka Shikamaru, si dejas pasar el tiempo sin decirle nada ella puede pensar que no quieres verla.

\- ¿Y qué debería hacer según tú? – dijo Shikamaru enojándose ligeramente por la situación incómoda.

\- No pongas esa cara, ¿acaso tu cerebro no funciona para el romanticismo? Escríbele una carta y se la envías – dijo Yoshino como si sonara evidente. Shikamaru pensaba que no había nada de evidente en eso de escribir una carta.

\- ¿Una carta? – preguntó él confuso. - ¿Eso no es muy antiguo?

\- Dices que no usas móvil porque es demasiado moderno, pero tampoco quieres escribirle una carta. – argumentó Yoshino haciéndole ver que estaba comportándose como un tonto – creo que sólo te pones excusas para no actuar. Puede ser que, ¿tengas miedo?

\- No es eso, sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a tratar con una chica en este sentido – explicó Shikamaru.

Puso el último plato en su sitio y le devolvió el paño a su madre dando a entender que quería irse enseguida de la cocina para zanjar esa conversación.

\- Inténtalo Shikamaru – fue lo último que consiguió decirle Yoshino antes de que su hijo desapareciera de allí.

El joven Nara se metió en su cuarto y se cambió de ropa para irse a dormir. Se lavó los dientes y se soltó el pelo. Todo para estar lo suficiente cómodo y poder tener un sueño reparador.

Una vez ya en la cama, cerró sus ojos y trató de conciliar el sueño. Los últimos días había conseguido no pensar en la noche de sexo que tuvo con Temari gracias a llegar cansado del trabajo. Pero este día había conversado con su madre sobre el tema y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Shikamaru soltó un suspiro recordando las imágenes que quedaron grabadas a fuego en su memoria. Temari estaba en una actitud sumisa como nunca la había visto. Y se dejaba tocar todo el cuerpo de arriba abajo sin excepciones. Empezó a pensar en las cosas más pervertidas. Recordó el sabor de su vulva cuando la besó ahí abajo y ahora se estaba poniendo muy caliente…

Tras unos minutos entre los que creía que ya estaba cerca de poder dormirse, de pronto sintió mucha presión ahí abajo. Shikamaru abrió los ojos y comprobó el bulto que se había formado en la sábana. El pantalón que llevaba no era demasiado apretado así que su miembro tuvo total libertad para erguirse totalmente con sus pensamientos pervertidos.

\- Mendokusai… - dijo él quejándose porque no entraba en sus planes renunciar a tiempo de sueño por tener que aliviarse. Las veces que él se aliviaba siempre tenían sus horas pautadas. Generalmente era cuando se duchaba y así lograba sentirse relajado el resto del día. Pero ese día ya había descargado una vez así que lo que a él racionalmente le parecía suficiente, su cuerpo parecía no estar muy de acuerdo.

Suspiró desesperado y esperó unos minutos para que se le pasara el calentón poniendo la mente en blanco. Sin embargo, su plan no tuvo éxito y su miembro seguía totalmente rígido.

\- ¿Por qué he tenido que ponerme a recordar todo aquello? – susurró quejándose para sí mismo mientras se erguía ligeramente para alcanzar unos pañuelos de papel en el cajón de su mesita de noche.

Shikamaru se bajó el pantalón por debajo de sus testículos y comenzó a masturbarse enérgicamente con la intención de acabar rápido. No obstante, la intensidad con la que lo hacía no estaba funcionando y pensó que así tardaría demasiado en terminar. Fue por eso, y sólo por eso –quiso creer él- que dio vía libre a sus pensamientos para recrear la noche que tuvo con Temari. Al momento de estar pensando en ella y en su rostro todo sonrosado con esa expresión de paz interna Shikamaru eyaculó intensamente recogiendo el semen con los pañuelos que sujetaba en su mano izquierda, delante del glande.

Se levantó y desechó los papeles en la papelera de su habitación para volverse a la cama y tratar de dormirse inmediatamente.

Gracias a esa sesión de autocompasión lo consiguió por fin.

…

Shikamaru se dirigía a su puesto de trabajo tras haber desayunado con su madre y haberse despedido de ella. Llevaba puesto su atuendo habitual de shinobi, como casi siempre que no tenía días libres.

Por la mañana se concentró tanto en sus tareas que acabó demasiado pronto y enseguida se comió el bento que le había preparado su madre ese día. No siempre lo hacía ya que cada día él decidía si comer de lo que preparaba su madre o comer fuera. A veces cuando se acumulaba mucha comida en casa era inevitable tener que llevarse un bento.

Estuvo dando vueltas un rato por la zona para entretenerse hasta que fuera la hora de volver a su puesto. Inconscientemente, se paró delante de una tienda donde vendían libros, y toda clase de artículos de papelería. También vendían sobres y sellos para enviar cartas.

Sus pensamientos se congelaron en ese momento y se repetían en bucle recordando el comentario de la carta que le hizo el día anterior su madre.

\- Supongo que puedo intentarlo – dijo para sí mismo y se animó a entrar a la tienda. Compró todo lo necesario y se fue a la oficina para poder sentarse y escribir la carta con calma.

Estando allí cogió una hoja de papel y empezó a escribir:

 _"_ _Hola Temari,_

 _¿Cómo estás?..."_

\- No – dijo Shikamaru arrugando el papel y lanzándolo a la papelera – demasiado típico.

 _"_ _Temari,_

 _Quería preguntarte sobre cuándo crees que volverás…"_

\- ¡Sueno desesperado! – de nuevo desechó esa versión de carta.

 _"_ _Temari,_

 _Hace tiempo que no nos vemos. Me gustaría invitarte a salir…"_

\- Vaya mierda…

Escribió unas ocho más y ninguna le convencía. Había generado una montaña de papel arrugado en su papelera y ahora se sentía mal por haber malgastado tanto papel.

Cogió una hoja nueva y decidió que esta vez no escribiría nada sin estar seguro de lo que le quería decir.

Lo que escribió en la que juró que sería la última hoja que cogería para escribirle la carta fue lo siguiente:

 _"_ _Me muero por verte._

 _Shikamaru"_

No sabía si era demasiado desesperado o ansioso. Llegado a este punto ya le importaba bien poco. Al final sólo quiso plasmar su mayor deseo en el menor texto posible intentando que sus sentimientos alcanzaran el corazón de la kunoichi.

\- De todas maneras acabará pensando que soy un idiota – dijo mientras metía la hoja en el sobre, lo cerraba y le ponía el sello.

Después de eso aprovechó sus últimos minutos de descanso para llevar la carta a un buzón y desear que llegara lo antes posible…

…

La carta no tardó en llegar a su destino puesto que el servicio de mensajería no iba a pie como los shinobis.

Temari estaba en la oficina del Kazekage. La habían llamado para darle algo, según le había indicado uno de los shinobis bajo el mando directo del Kazekage.

En la oficina se encontraban sus dos hermanos. Al parecer estaban organizando las cartas y rollos recibidos. Ella nunca había recibido nada para ella en concreto así que su cara no reflejaba otra cosa más que sorpresa cuando su hermano Gaara le estaba extendiendo un sobre blanco con su mano para que lo recibiera.

Kankurō por su parte la miraba incrédulo. Parecía que él tampoco entendía por qué Temari había recibido una carta tan de repente. Además de que era una carta a nivel personal. Es decir, que no había llegado por las vías administrativas y dirigida a su cargo, sino que iba dirigida a su nombre.

En la parte de delante del sobre pudo leer su nombre:

テマリ

Y al darle la vuelta al sobre, en la solapa pudo leer el remitente:

奈良シカマル

 _"_ _Shikamaru!?" –_ pensó sintiéndose agitada. Su corazón dio un brinco y parecía que se le iba a salir. Ahora volvió a mirar a sus hermanos los cuales estaban muy callados observando la reacción de Temari ante la carta recibida. Desde luego que la estaban evaluando. Por cómo la miraban esperaban que su reacción les diera una pista de a qué se debía esa carta personal.

De pronto sintió la necesidad extrema de salir de allí antes de leer la carta pero como por un capricho del destino, se presentaron en la oficina las dos personas que menos le convenían en ese momento. Yukata y Matsuri. Esas dos kunoichis eran lo más cercano a unas amigas en la actualidad. Pero tampoco tenía tanta confianza como para hablar de ese tema con ellas. Bueno, de hecho, no tenía esa confianza con nadie.

Parecía que una de ellas también había recibido una carta, aunque no le interesaba de quién. Temari sólo rezó para que no se acercaran a comprobar de quién era la carta que había recibido.

El destino era maligno y aunque ella quisiera evitar una situación incómoda a toda costa, las chicas, que se dieron cuenta de las caras de sus hermanos observándola detenidamente, se giraron como depredadoras y amenazaban con acercarse súbitamente a ella para investigar de quién era la carta.

Aquel momento se sintió como si fuera a cámara lenta y llegó a notar una gota de sudor frío correr por su espalda. Tenía que salir rápido de allí, era ahora o nunca.

\- ¡Temari-san! – gritó Matsuri emocionada sospechando lo que ya venían sospechando mucho tiempo atrás. ¿Era tan evidente? Pensó la rubia. - ¿¡De quién es la carta!? – exclamó la kunoichi elevando su tono de voz.

Temari se había quedado bloqueada, congelada, fría, nerviosa, alterada, estresada, avergonzada, evidenciada y colorada.

Por como la miraban ella lo supo: todos lo sabían. Sus hermanos supieron el remitente porque lo habían leído. Ellas lo supieron sólo por el ambiente que se había generado y por ver que la carta que tenía en sus manos no era igual que las que venían por vía administrativa. Ellas sabían también que ese sello era de Konoha. La conexión de ideas fue inmediata.

Kankurō frunció el ceño viendo a las chicas acercándose como si se fueran a comer a su hermana. También, se sintió frustrado porque ellas parecían saber mucho más del tema de lo que sabían él y Gaara.

En ese momento pensó que más tarde debía mantener una conversación muy seria con su hermana mayor.

Es cierto que era feo meterse en la vida sentimental de alguien. Pero era su hermana, era la única mujer de su familia. Merecía saber por qué ese canalla pretendía a su preciada hermana. Porque sí, aquella carta sólo podía significar eso. Y merecía corroborar si eran ciertas sus sospechas. Aquel tipo, Shikamaru, era un shinobi el cual Gaara tenía en alta estima. Si iba a darle una paliza –porque sí, ya lo estaba decidiendo mientras su hermana rozaba la carta con sus manos que aquel tipo había escrito- tenía que hacerlo en secreto para que Gaara no lo detuviera.

Kankurō giró su rostro mientras las chicas seguían dando pasos hacia su hermana. Observó a su hermano pequeño sentado en la gran butaca frente al escritorio con su atuendo de Kazekage y rezaba porque él se sintiera igual de frustrado. No obstante, por el contrario, el rostro de Gaara parecía muy tranquilo. Por lo visto para él era evidente que Shikamaru le escribiera una carta. Casi que era como si hubiera tardado en escribirla y la estaba esperando. Quizás fue por aquella ocasión en la que le contó que su hermana estaba desconsolada cuando supo que Shikamaru estaba en peligro y que la vio derramar lágrimas por primera vez.

¿¡Cómo pudo ser así de ingenuo!? Se preguntaba ahora. Era evidente que aquel rescate que ella quiso ejecutar aún a costa de su propia seguridad ante un peligro desconocido no era por pura camaradería. Temari y Shikamaru tenían una relación profunda que ahora estaba dando sus brotes. Y todo empezaba con esa maldita carta.

Finalmente…

Temari hizo una finta esquivando a las chicas que casi se precipitan contra el suelo. Por suerte, sus reflejos de kunoichi lo evitaron. A su vez ella hizo lo máximo posible por tapar el nombre en la carta con una mano de manera que casi arrugó el sobre. En menos de medio segundo lo había guardado en su bolsa de armas ninja y al momento exclamó:

\- ¡Me tengo que ir! – y dejó a las cuatro personas de la estancia completamente petrificados por su rápida reacción sin respuesta alguna tras leer el nombre de la carta.

Yukata y Matsuri estaban con los ojos totalmente abiertos por la sorpresa. Enseguida se giraron hacia los hermanos y preguntaron al unísono:

\- ¿¡De quién era la carta!?

\- Nara Shikamaru – respondió enseguida Gaara que estaba menos petrificado que su hermano mayor. Aunque la verdad que el aspecto de Gaara muchas veces era así de petrificado por lo que estaba claramente tranquilo con respecto al tema según pudieron apreciar las chicas.

…

Temari consiguió escaparse de las depredadoras de cotilleos profesionales y se encerró en su oficina pasando el pestillo. No quería que nadie la molestara en ese momento.

TENÍA que abrir esa carta y TENÍA que leer su contenido sin más demora.

La rubia kunoichi trató de respirar ahora con calma sentada en la silla y reposó los antebrazos en el escritorio a la vez que acariciaba el papel del sobre entre sus dedos.

Por algún extraño motivo sentía que no debía abrir ese sobre porque si ya se sentía nerviosa por haber recibido una carta personal de Shikamaru, quizás si lo que decía adentro era comprometedor, ella se iba a sentir aún más avergonzada e iba a querer que se abriera la tierra y se la tragara.

Temari llevaba ya tanto rato tocando el sobre que no sólo tenía arrugas, sino que también estaba deformándose por el sudor de sus manos nerviosas.

Y al final, se armó de valor y decidió abrirlo…

Cuando lo abrió lo primero que pensó al desplegar la hoja es que estaba en blanco y se trataba de alguna clase de broma. No obstante, cuando desplegó el último trozo, el que quedaba en la parte superior leyó la frase:

 _"_ _Me muero por verte"_

Pero la que se murió fue ella o al menos casi de los nervios que le dieron justo después de leerla.

¿¡Shikamaru se había atrevido a escribirle algo así!? ¿Desde cuándo este chico era capaz de expresar sus sentimientos de una manera tan seductora? ¿Y a qué se debía esa frase en concreto?

Temari dejó la hoja en su escritorio y reposó sus manos sobre sus rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento. Cogió una versión en miniatura de su abanico y se abanicó durante unos minutos para bajar su temperatura corporal. Estaba roja como un tomate y notaba sus mejillas arder.

Tras ese ejercicio de relajación, ya sólo tenía un poco de rubor en sus mejillas. Volvió a tomar la carta en sus manos y volvió a leer casi mil veces la frase que hacía que su corazón latiera fuerte y su cuerpo anhelara estar junto a Shikamaru.

\- Shikamaru… - susurró ella cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un suspiro.

En ese momento Temari decidió que iba a hacer los preparativos para ir a Konoha sin demora.

Lo primero que hizo fue asegurarse de que tenía una coartada. Lo que habló con sus hermanos fue que Shikamaru se había comunicado con ella por esa vía para que fuera más privado y que era un tema serio que debían tratar. A su vez se ofreció para ir en calidad de mensajera del Kazekage y así tener doble excusa para ir a Konoha.

Gaara le siguió el rollo porque sabía lo que sentía su hermana. Kankurō casi se arrancaba los pelos de lo escandalizado que estaba, pero se lo guardó por dentro esperando que si llegaba a encontrarse con Shikamaru le haría confesar lo suyo con su hermana y le daría una paliza.

La joven kunoichi no tardó en tener su mochila preparada y sus armas ninja a punto para emprender el viaje. En esta ocasión tuvo especial cuidado en llevarse algunas cosas que otras veces no solía llevar como un pequeño botecito de perfume o barra de labios con sabor a fresa. También se aseguró de llevar la ropa interior más nueva que tenía.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero todas las cosas que hacía las hacía llevadas por ese impulso físico de necesitar a Shikamaru y luego cuando se paraba a pensarlo se sentía tan avergonzada que estaba a punto de dar marcha atrás y dejar todas esas cosas en su casa.

…

Pocos pasos quedaban ya para que se divisara la puerta de Konoha. Temari se aseguró de enviar una respuesta a la carta de Shikamaru diciéndole que había surgido la casualidad de que tenía que ir a Konoha al día siguiente de manera que Shikamaru pudiera calcular cuando esperarla.

La carta llegó antes que ella y Shikamaru se puso totalmente rojo y se quedó paralizado en el pasillo de su casa al ver la carta en el cesto donde dejaban la correspondencia familiar. Si su madre había sacado la carta del buzón, eso significaba que luego le estaría molestando con que Temari le respondió y lo que ello podía significar y blablablá…

El día que Temari llegaría parecía no llegar. Pero el tiempo pasa, inevitablemente.

Aquella mañana Shikamaru se duchó con agua ultra-caliente porque, de alguna manera, sentía que debía eliminar todo rastro de sudor o mal olor para cuando se acercara a ella. La última vez que estuvieron juntos se habían bañado en aguas termales por lo que ella podría haberse acostumbrado a que él tuviera ese grado de limpieza de haber estado horas en agua caliente. O quizás lo estaba pensando todo demasiado. Él era siempre así. Pensaba doscientas situaciones antes de enfrentar la situación real.

Habían pasado diez días desde la última vez que se vieron y parecía que habían sido diez meses. ¿Las cosas se sentían así de intensas cuando te interesabas por alguien? Se preguntaba mientras se ponía las prendas más nuevas de todos sus atuendos shinobi. El chaleco más nuevo y la camiseta más nueva. Todo para asegurarse de tener un aspecto reluciente.

Revisó su barba y comprobó que no le había crecido demasiado el vello facial desde la última vez que se afeitó. Era lógico, él de por sí no tenía un vello demasiado tupido y sólo habían pasado dos días desde su última afeitada. Lo último que hizo fue peinarse haciéndose la coleta alta y a pesar de no haberse afeitado se puso un poco de _after-shave_ solo para no tener la cara demasiado rasposa.

Se miró al espejo con detenimiento y luego se sintió deprimido. Estaba preocupándose tanto por el momento de verla que se había aseado como pocas veces había hecho en su vida entera.

Y por fin, salió de su casa. Temari siempre llegaba entre las ocho y las nueve de la mañana. Era una chica muy puntual así que no esperaba menos de esa vez teniendo en cuenta la tensión que había entre ellos.

El día que yacieron en el hostal de las aguas termales no fue suficiente como para aliviar tensiones. De hecho, las incrementaron porque aquel día supuso el momento de partida oficial de su relación ya que los dos se confesaron sus sentimientos –en cierta forma- y además hicieron el amor hasta no poder más de cansancio.

Shikamaru llegó a la puerta y se recostó debajo del marco como siempre solía hacer. Estaba muy nervioso porque era la primera vez que la esperaba sabiendo los dos lo que había entre ellos. Tocó su bolsa de armas queriendo sacar el paquete de cigarrillos que solía llevar con él ya que solía fumar de vez en cuando. Aunque sólo cuando se sentía estresado.

Esta situación era tan estresante que lo merecía y, sin embargo, no lo hizo. No lo hizo porque pensó que si olía a tabaco arruinaría todo el esfuerzo que hizo por oler bien para ella.

Siempre que tenía que esperar a Temari se ponía reloj. De esa manera podía controlar bien la hora a la que salía de casa y cuando llegaba a la puerta.

Ahora miraba el reloj desesperado casi cada dos segundos y, por eso, Izumo y Kotetsu se empezaron a burlar de él mirándolo desde la caseta de la entrada. Él los asesinó con la mirada y al poco rato dejaron de reírse tan ruidosamente.

Ahora se dio cuenta que cuando llegara Temari ellos lo verían en directo y, estaba pensando en cómo saludarla. ¿Debía abrazarla? ¿Debía darle un beso? La última vez que la vio le dio un beso al despedirse y ellos estuvieron molestándole con eso toda la semana.

Hasta ahora no habían tenido muestras de cariño en público ya que nadie sabía de su relación. Al menos de manera oficial, ya que mucha gente llevaba mucho tiempo diciendo que eran demasiado obvios. Y ellos era los únicos que no eran capaces de verlo.

…

El primer tramo del viaje Temari se dio un poco de prisa porque quería parar en una casa de té y descansar un poco justo antes de entrar a Konoha. De esa manera podría ir al baño y asearse lo máximo que pudiera. También se lavó los dientes y se perfumó. Finalmente aplicó su barra de labios con sabor a fresa.

No tardó mucho en abandonar el sitio y siguió caminando. Quedaban menos de cinco minutos hasta llegar a la puerta por lo que era inminente el momento en que se topara de frente con Shikamaru.

En su mente, el Nara seguía dándole vueltas a cómo saludarla. Por un lado, quería darle un beso y un abrazo. Por otro lado, pensaba que quizás ella reaccionaría mal teniendo en cuenta que estaban en público y además estaban los dos shinobis burlones en frente.

Era demasiado difícil decidirse.

Y al final, la vio en el horizonte antes de que se hubiera decidido.

Nervioso, se separó de la pared para ponerse completamente recto y observarla de frente. Ella sonrió, nerviosa también por verlo de nuevo.

Era inevitable… cuando pasabas un tiempo sin ver a la persona amada y sólo habías estado una vez con esa persona te preguntabas muchas cosas. Entre ellas, cuántas ganas tendría la otra persona de verte. Aunque desde luego Shikamaru no había dejado lugar a dudas sobre las ganas que tenía de verla en esa carta tan erótico-festiva.

Temari llegó frente a él y Shikamaru tragó saliva justo antes de decir:

\- Hola – dijo levantando su mano y saludándola al estilo amigo-conocido. Su fuero interno le indicaba que mejor era enterrarse vivo por saludarla tan frívolamente, pero juraba que después la trataría mejor. Tenía que llevársela de allí.

Ella sintió un pinchazo de desilusión en su corazón porque esperaba un recibimiento con un beso. No por nada se había llevado consigo la barra de labios esa.

Ella también levantó la mano para saludarlo, aunque no muy convencida.

Shikamaru sonrió tratando de animar su expresión y le indicó con la mano el camino para pasar dentro de la aldea. Temari asintió y caminando a su lado se adentró con él en Konohagakure…

\- Gracias por venir. Tenía muchas ganas de volver a invitarte a salir – le dijo el Nara mirándola mientras caminaba con ella. Para Temari su voz sonaba electrizante y hacía que su vello se erizara. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron por las palabras del joven, pero como él la estaba mirando sonrió en respuesta. – Pero… hay un problema. Hoy tengo trabajo que hacer aparte de ser tu guía personal. Eso significa que tendré que dejarte sola una parte del día mientras tú haces lo que has venido a hacer y mientras yo termino.

"Mierda", pensó ella. Ahora tendría que decirle la verdad de su visita.

\- Shikamaru yo… realmente no tengo motivo para quedarme aquí. – Shikamaru se sintió confuso por sus palabras, pero enseguida ella continuó hablando - Quiero decir, no tengo motivo oficial por trabajo. He venido en calidad de mensajera y en cuanto entregue el mensaje es todo lo que tengo que hacer.

\- ¿Entonces no te vas a quedar hoy? Esperaba poder invitarte a cenar – dijo él sintiéndose angustiado.

\- Sí, me voy a quedar porque me lo pediste… en esa carta… - Temari tenía que sacar el tema de la carta para que Shikamaru explicara por qué escribió algo tan sugerente.

El shinobi se frotó la nuca nervioso ante las palabras de la rubia.

\- Eso que te dije… en la carta… es la verdad – al pobre le estaba costando ya pensar qué decir sin ponerse totalmente rojo.

Temari miró hacia el suelo porque ya no podía seguir mirándolo a la cara mientras le dijera esas cosas.

\- Pero, ¿qué voy a hacer yo mientras tú no estés? – dijo ella – no tendré nada qué hacer…

\- Puedes venir conmigo a la oficina después de entregar tu mensaje – Shikamaru se paró de repente y le dijo: - ¿Quieres pasar por el hotel primero para dejar tus cosas?

\- Está bien – respondió ella.

El Nara redirigió sus pasos hacia otra calle para llevarla hasta el hotel. Una vez allí, Temari entró, pagó su habitación y dejó su mochila. No tardó mucho en reunirse con Shikamaru de nuevo, que la esperaba afuera recostado contra la pared.

\- ¿Vamos? – le dijo él sonriendo cuando salió del hotel.

\- Sí – respondió ella sonriendo de la misma manera.

\- Ahora debería llevarte a que entregues tu mensaje y luego vienes conmigo a la oficina.

Ella asintió contenta por pensar que iban a pasar el día juntos aunque fuera viéndolo trabajar.

\- ¿Tienes una oficina propia? – preguntó ella curiosa por saber qué trabajo estaba haciendo ahora el shinobi.

\- Algo así – explicó él – es temporal. De vez en cuando colaboro con el departamento de inteligencia, ya sabes. Pero lo que estoy haciendo estos días es muy aburrido. Sólo estoy organizando papeles y tengo muchas cosas que leer.

\- Suena muy aburrido – puntualizó ella.

\- Lo es, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo – dijo él.

Shikamaru había continuado caminando hasta el edificio del Hokage. No tardaron mucho en llegar y subieron hasta la oficina del Rokudaime. Entregaron el mensaje con rapidez antes de que el morboso de Kakashi que ostentaba ese título les preguntara si tenían una cita o cosas peores.

Salieron del edificio y la llevó hasta la oficina que él ocupaba esos días.

\- Esta es mi oficina – dijo Shikamaru abriendo la puerta indicándole que entrara ella primero, sintiéndose como un caballero.

\- Es grande – comentó ella mientras él cerraba la puerta detrás de sí.

En aquella oficina había unos estantes que rodeaban un escritorio. En frente del escritorio había una mesita de café con dos pequeños sofás. Ella pensó que seguro más de una vez Shikamaru se echó la siesta ahí.

Al lado de un estante había una silla contra la pared la cual Shikamaru tomó y la llevo junto a la suya propia delante del escritorio para que Temari se sentara a su lado.

\- Qué plan tan divertido, ¿eh? – dijo él sonando sarcástico – lo siento, soy una mierda como novio.

\- No importa – dijo ella poniéndose muy colorada por escuchar que él se había auto denominado como "novio". Es cierto que la última vez que se vieron empezaron un noviazgo formal, pero escucharlo no dejaba de ser tenso. – No te preocupes, te ayudaré si quieres.

\- Arigatō – dijo él yendo a sentarse a su silla. Ella hizo lo mismo.

Shikamaru suspiró mirando la montaña de papeles que había frente a él. Y también se amargaba pensando que la tenía a su lado pero no podía dedicarse a ella en ese momento.

\- ¿Puedo decirte una cosa? – dijo Shikamaru girándose de repente hacia ella. – No pensé que esa carta fuera a funcionar. Me alegro de haberla escrito.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? No soy de piedra – dijo ella notablemente colorada. Shikamaru clavaba sus ojos en sus labios.

Observó que ella tenía las manos sobre sus piernas y estaba jugando con sus dedos. Ella estaba nerviosa. Por fin se daba cuenta de que ella podía estar tan nerviosa o más que él. Se acercó a ella y tomó su mano izquierda con su mano derecha para acariciar sus dedos.

\- Estás muy roja – le dijo él con una sonrisita maliciosa en su cara.

\- Deja de mirarme así – dijo ella levantando su mirada de sus manos hasta los ojos del Nara. Ahora que lo miraba directamente pudo ver por fin sus ojos verdes relucientes.

Puso su mano izquierda en la mejilla de la rubia y se acercó terriblemente lento a sus labios para darle el primer beso del día.

Temari se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y cerró los ojos esperando ese beso tan deseado.

Sus labios tuvieron contacto y una serie de gemidos se escaparon de sus gargantas. Temari puso su mano derecha en la nuca del shinobi para intensificar el beso.

Él se separó unos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados y le dijo:

\- Tenía muchas ganas de hacer esto.

\- ¿Por qué has esperado hasta ahora? – preguntó ella también entreabriendo sus ojos.

\- Porque en la puerta nos estaban mirando - explicó él volviendo a acercarse a su boca.

Temari volvió a sentir sus labios. Pero esta vez sintió cómo él intentaba abrir su boca así que ella lo siguió. Lo siguiente que notó fue su lengua rozando la suya. Y así cada vez estuvieron más cerca el uno del otro intensificando ese beso que no querían que acabara nunca.

\- Tus labios saben a fresa – dijo Shikamaru separándose una décima de segundo para seguir besándola ahora con más fervor.

Temari dejó escapar más gemidos de su garganta por la dulzura con la que él la besaba.

\- Tengo que trabajar – dijo él separándose de repente. Los dos estaban jadeando ligeramente y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

\- Claro – dijo ella retirando sus manos del cuello del shinobi con una sonrisa en su cara.

Los dos se pusieron manos a la obra y la mañana pasó entre risas y conversaciones casuales. Al mediodía fueron a comer y se tomaron un descanso para luego volver unas horas más al trabajo.

Temari le contó lo tenso que fue el momento en que todos la estaban mirando curiosos y ella con la carta en sus manos.

...

Llegada la hora de salir, Shikamaru se desperezó estirándose y bostezando. Los dos se encontraban notablemente más relajados que al principio del día. Estar juntos era ahora algo más normal entre ellos.

\- Hemos terminado – dijo él tomando la mano de Temari – vámonos de aquí de una vez.

Ella sólo asintió.

Salieron por el pasillo del edificio hasta la puerta. Pero antes de eso se detuvo en una oficina que tenía la puerta entreabierta. Shikamaru la abrió y dijo:

\- Me voy ya. – dentro de la oficina había una chica rubia, aunque con el pelo más claro que Temari. Llevaba unas gafas de culo de botella y tenía un aspecto un poco desaliñado.

La chica que había dentro era Shiho, una de los miembros del equipo. La pobre sintió un pinchazo de dolor en su corazón al ver que Shikamaru iba con una chica y la llevaba de la mano. A Temari no se le escapó el detalle de su rostro desolado, aunque por lo visto él no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de su compañera.

Salieron por fin del edificio y Shikamaru le dijo que la quería llevar a un sitio más elegante de los que habían ido hasta ahora.

\- Aquí es – dijo él indicándole que entrara.

Enseguida los pasaron a dentro porque al parecer Shikamaru había reservado una mesa para dos. La mesa a la que los llevaron era una mesa muy íntima en la que estaban sentados muy pegaditos uno al lado del otro.

\- ¿No crees que venimos muy informales para lo elegante que es? – dijo ella preocupada mirando el ambiente del sitio.

\- Es lo que menos me preocupa… - dijo él – quiero decir, vienes tan poco que creo que es mejor no darle importancia. Yo sólo quería pasar tiempo contigo.

Temari sonrió y acercó su mano para tocar la mano del shinobi por debajo de la mesa. Shikamaru se vio tentado de besarla tan intensamente como por la mañana había hecho, pero sabía también que el camarero no tardaría en venir a darles la carta.

…

\- Shikamaru – dijo ella de pronto mientras estaban comiendo – estás extrañamente dedicándome muchas atenciones. ¿A qué se debe eso?

\- Es que después de que te fueras me sentí muy solo. Intenté salir con mis amigos, pero todos están tan enamorados que ninguno estaba por la labor de querer quedar.

\- Entiendo… - Temari quería preguntarle si él estaba enamorado de ella, pero no se atrevía porque si al final los sentimientos de Shikamaru resultaban ser sólo una atracción física o un poco de cariño, ella se sentiría herida. Porque sí, ella sí estaba enamorada de él hasta la médula.

\- He pensado mucho en ti esta semana Temari – dijo él interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – creo que por fin me he dado cuenta de que llevo casi cuatro años enamorado de ti.

De repente el camarero vino a retirarles los platos y les pasó la carta de postres. No obstante, casi no se dieron ni cuenta por estar tan sumergidos en su conversación.

\- ¿Enamorado de mí? ¿Durante cuatro años? – dijo ella abriendo los ojos sorprendida por la confesión de Shikamaru.

\- Sí… pero creo que asumí que era un amor platónico porque tú nunca te fijarías en un tipo como yo – siguió confesando el joven shinobi.

\- Eso lo dirás porque… he sido muy dura contigo… pero sabes, yo sólo te exigía que mejoraras porque me importabas demasiado. Supongo que era mi manera de quererte…

Ahora los dos se estaban mirando fijamente a los ojos. Temari no pudo soportar la cara de tristeza con la que Shikamaru le había dicho que la había amado durante tanto tiempo porque parecía que estaba sacando a flote sentimientos no correspondidos durante mucho tiempo. Cuando la realidad era muy diferente. La kunoichi se lanzó a darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

\- Lo siento Shikamaru. Nunca quise herirte. Pero para mí era muy difícil pensar en el amor… hasta ahora… - Shikamaru acariciaba su espalda manteniéndose unido a ella en ese abrazo.

\- No te preocupes, yo tampoco tuve nunca el coraje de decírtelo – dijo él sintiéndose reconfortado.

Se separaron sonriendo y volvieron a prestar atención a la mesa. Pidieron un postre que compartieron los dos y terminaron la cena…

…

\- Ya es tarde – comentó la kunoichi porque al salir se había puesto el sol por completo y estaba oscuro.

\- Hemos estado cenando con calma – dijo él ofreciéndole su mano - ¿quieres ir a algún sitio?

\- Demos un paseo – dijo ella apretando su mano.

Caminaron un rato y pasaron por el parque en el cual se detuvieron más de media hora. Shikamaru aprovechó ese momento para besarla más veces y más rato.

Estando allí en el banco del parque, Shikamaru dio rienda suelta a su pasión y besó también su cuello y su escote. Temari se sentía tan excitada que no se quejaba. Y los dos pensaban que menos mal que era lo suficientemente tarde como para que no hubiera niños en el parque.

Ninguno de los dos lo decía, pero ahora tenían un problema con la humedad en su ropa interior.

Dejaron de hacer aquello porque las cosas se estaban poniendo tensas en el sentido más literal de la palabra. Volvieron a caminar de la mano y finalmente la acompañó como un fiel guardián hasta el hotel donde ella pasaría la noche.

\- Gracias por la cita de hoy – dijo ella sonriendo sintiéndose verdaderamente feliz.

\- Creo que así tendríamos que haber comenzado…

Se dieron un beso de despedida, aunque ella no quería que él se fuera no sabía cómo decirle " _pasa la noche conmigo_ " sin sentirse demasiado cerda. Su sentido de la decencia le estaba arruinando lo que podría ser un muy buen rato. Y mientras tanto, Shikamaru pensaba lo mismo, pero él en cambio sí estaba decidido a dejarla aquella noche dormir sola. Creía que ya tendrían más ocasiones para retomar el tema del sexo.

\- Vendré a verte por la mañana temprano – dijo él.

\- Vale – respondió ella desilusionada porque su shinobi favorito se quería ir. Pero si él quería ir despacio ella también lo haría. Debían tener el mismo ritmo.

Temari entró por la puerta del hotel y Shikamaru se fue cuando dejó de ver su imagen.

…

\- Mierda, soy un maldito cobarde – se quejó él tras un rato de estar caminando en dirección a su casa.

…

\- Shikamaru… - susurró ella tirada en el suelo de su habitación recostada contra la puerta.

Estuvo un rato pensando así sentada hasta que finalmente decidió ponerse cómoda para irse a dormir.

Primero tendió el futón y después se quitó toda la ropa dejando la ropa sucia a un lado y la otra doblada en la mesita que había en el centro del cuarto.

Después, cogió una toalla del armario donde guardaban los futones y se metió en el baño. Se recogió el pelo en un único moño y llenó la bañera de agua caliente.

Dejó la toalla doblada encima del inodoro y sumergió su cuerpo en el agua sintiéndose muy relajada. Pasados unos minutos, tomó un poco de jabón de ese que hace espuma en el agua y se lavó a consciencia para limpiar toda la suciedad acumulada en el viaje. El día siguiente tendría que reanudar ese largo viaje a Suna. Tenía que aprovechar.

Cogió también un bote de aceite y se lo añadió al agua para darle un toque de hidratación y así estuvo un rato dentro del agua hasta que…

Escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta…

* * *

Y ahora falta **La conclusión**


	3. La conclusión

**Esta historia es un fanfiction basado en la historia original _Naruto_ y _Naruto Shippūden_ series por Masashi Kishimoto y en la novela _Konoha Hiden_ y _Gaara Hiden_.**

 **El momento adecuado: La conclusión**

Temari salió rápidamente de la bañera al escuchar esa voz familiar diciendo su nombre.

Tomó una bata de baño y se la puso atándola en su cintura con la cinta que llevaba.

No tardó en plantarse delante de la puerta y la abrió.

\- Shikamaru – dijo ella con expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Ella esperaba que tal vez fuera algún trabajador del hotel.

\- Temari... – dijo el Nara dubitativo. Hizo una pausa y justo después le dijo: – Te he mentido.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella ingenua.

\- No he podido irme... – dijo él con la cabeza medio agachada.

\- Pensaba que querías irte a casa ya... – susurró ella mirando sus ojos de vez en cuando.

\- No quería – dijo Shikamaru todavía con esa expresión de duda en su cara – pero tampoco quería... caer en la tentación...

\- ¿Caer en la tentación? – repitió ella sospechando por donde iba su razonamiento.

Entonces él dio un paso adelante y la abrazó muy estrechamente contra su cuerpo haciendo que sintiera una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espalda. Shikamaru metió su mentón entre el cabello que caía en su cuello a pesar de que lo llevaba un poco recogido. En ese momento aspiró su aroma intentando que se le quedara grabado en la memoria y ella supo que él la necesitaba demasiado en ese preciso instante.

Al igual que ella.

\- No tendrías que haberte ido – dijo ella apretándolo más contra sí misma con los brazos rodeando su nuca y reposando su barbilla en el hombro del shinobi. - ¿Por qué te has despedido?

\- Porque sigo siendo un poco cobarde pero... – dijo él bajando sus manos por su espalda dejándolas casi a la altura de sus nalgas. – He vuelto para decirte que te necesito... te necesito en mi vida...

\- Yo también... – dijo ella acercando sus labios al lóbulo de su oreja y susurrando sus palabras con su aliento rozando su piel.

Shikamaru se sintió demasiado caliente en ese momento ante el roce de sus labios en su oreja y echó su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla. Ella estaba toda roja y sus ojos verdes brillaban.

Sin pensarlo ni medio segundo se lanzó a su boca y la atrapó totalmente con sus besos robando su aliento.

\- Cierra la puerta – dijo ella separándose un microsegundo de sus labios. Él soltó una risita y sin soltarla se echó un poco hacia atrás para poder cerrar la puerta empujándola con el pie.

Ella estaba en plan total de " _hazme el amor ahora mismo_ " y él lo notaba perfectamente por como respiraba mientras la besaba pero él no quería ir tan rápido como a ella le hubiera gustado. De hecho, minutos antes estaba intentando irse a casa para no acabar teniendo sexo con ella después de la cita pero había vuelto sin pensar y ahora estaba todo excitado dispuesto a hacerle sentir unos cuantos orgasmos aunque fuera solo con su mirada devoradora.

Tras un rato de besos y profundos suspiros, Shikamaru puso las manos en sus hombros agarrando la tela de la bata para quitarla despacio dejándola caer al suelo. Temari entreabrió sus ojos y sin dejar de besarlo sacó los brazos de las mangas para que se cayera del todo de su cuerpo.

Shikamaru puso sus manos en el rostro de la rubia y se dedicó a mirarla durante unos segundos para después mirar abajo hacia su cuerpo.

\- Eres preciosa – le dijo llevando ahora su mano al vientre de la rubia y poniendo un dedo en uno de sus pezones.

Shikamaru se entretuvo acariciándolo por una eternidad y luego repitió el proceso con el otro. Ella sólo se quedaba contemplándolo con la mirada llena de placer mientras disfrutaba de la sensación agradable de sus caricias. Cuando se cansó de tocarla sólo con sus dedos, agachó su cabeza hasta poder llevar su boca hasta el pezón izquierdo y esta vez lo acarició con su lengua. Temari soltó un gemido a la vez que posaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza animándolo a que continuara.

El Nara continuó lamiendo el otro pezón, volvió al otro y de nuevo al otro. Estaba jadeando de lo mucho que le estaba gustando hacer eso. Luego, dejó su nariz entre su escote y le dijo:

\- Se me ha ido toda la sangre de la cabeza – y se puso de pie notablemente excitado por su expresión en el rostro. Temari echó una mirada abajo y vio cómo su miembro estaba muy marcado en el pantalón.

En ese momento soltó unas risitas nerviosas y puso su mano encima del chaleco sólo para ir descendiendo hasta ese sitio pero él detuvo su mano y se agachó de rodillas frente a ella diciéndole que no con la cabeza.

La kunoichi ahora lo miraba desde arriba con expresión de curiosidad pero no tardó en descubrir lo que él quería hacer cuando lo vio enterrar su nariz entre su pubis y su vulva y movió la cabeza hacia los lados como un pervertido. Luego puso su mano en el pubis y con dos dedos trató de abrir los labios para tener mejor acceso. Bajo la luz de la habitación pudo ver perfectamente el clítoris de Temari palpitante y húmedo. El vello púbico de la kunoichi era dorado aunque un tono más oscuro que el de su cabello.

\- Deja de mirarme así Shikamaru – dijo ella quejándose. Él siempre se olvidaba de que ella estaba ahí cuando se quedaba embobado apreciando alguna parte de su cuerpo. Como si fuera una obra de arte.

Él se rio y se acercó con su boca para succionarlo. Temari soltó un gemido de placer que sonó por toda la habitación. Shikamaru también gimió -o más bien gruñó- del gusto de escucharla así que siguió estimulándola con su lengua durante unos minutos.

Al final Temari, que ya no se aguantaba más, tuvo que pararlo echando su cabeza para atrás con sus manos.

\- ¿No te gusta? – dijo él mirando hacia arriba buscando su mirada y secándose la comisura de la boca con la mano.

\- Sí... – su expresión era de excitación total y él notaba que ella quería más.

Shikamaru se puso de pie y, poniendo una mano en su mejilla, se acercó para besarla tiernamente. Temari pudo sentir el sabor salado en su boca por haber estado haciendo... lo que había estado haciendo.

Sus lenguas se acariciaban a la vez que dejaban escapar gemidos de sus gargantas. Shikamaru besó sus labios y luego se fue por la comisura de su boca hasta su mejilla y fue bajando hasta el cuello. Ella mantenía sus manos en la nuca del shinobi que le estaba dando tanto placer. Entonces, él volvió a su rostro y apoyo su frente contra la de ella. Luego un roce de nariz contra la suya anunciaba otro beso pero esta vez mucho más lento y pausado. Shikamaru apretó su cintura con sus manos para acercarla más y sus bocas se quedaron a un milímetro la una de la otra.

Estuvieron así por unos segundos y luego ella abandonó su rostro para ponerse de puntillas y abrazarlo enterrando su nariz en su cuello.

\- Hueles muy bien – dijo ella susurrando muy cerca de su oído.

\- Me he esforzado – dijo él sonriendo – para gustarte más...

\- Ya me gustas mucho... – respondió ella.

Shikamaru bajó sus manos hasta el trasero de la rubia y apretó las dos nalgas. Y con las manos ahí, la levantó llevándola hasta el futón donde la acostó bocarriba.

Él se sentó a un lado y se empezó a quitar la ropa empezando por las sandalias. Se giró a hacia ella y Temari se levantó para decirle:

\- Déjame que te ayude – a lo que Shikamaru asintió. Ella le hizo indicaciones para que levantara los brazos y se pudiera quitar el chaleco shinobi. Lo dejaron a un lado y tras un beso fugaz, ella continuó metiendo las manos debajo de su ropa para quitarle la camiseta manga larga que llevaba. Shikamaru se quitó el resto de accesorios justo después para acelerar la tarea hasta que se quedó con el torso completamente desnudo.

Ella se deleitó mirándolo un buen rato y puso su mano en el pecho indicándole que se tumbara. Ahora era turno del pantalón por lo que ella descendió en el futón hasta quedar a una altura a la que pudiera desabrocharlo.

Shikamaru sonreía de medio lado viendo como era despojado del pantalón.

Temari ahora se había quedado contemplando la longitud de su miembro marcado en el pantalón, ligeramente curvado hacia la izquierda. En la parte donde se intuía que estaba la punta, el bóxer azul celeste estaba mojado. Temari se inclinó sobre él y puso su mano encima de toda su extensión acariciándolo desde la base de los testículos hasta la punta del pene. Shikamaru soltó un gemido grave y apretó los labios a la vez que su miembro palpitaba bajo la mano de la rubia, por debajo de la tela.

Ella no podía esperar a destapar la sorpresa así que agarró la goma del bóxer con sus dos manos y se lo quitó por completo sacándolo por sus pies.

\- ¿Qué opinas? – dijo él inseguro ahora que ella se había quedado mirando su miembro erecto por unos segundos. A ella le pilló por sorpresa la pregunta, aunque sabía perfectamente qué responder.

\- Me gusta – dijo la kunoichi rubia con las mejillas coloradas.

Entonces puso de nuevo la mano encima, ahora tocando directamente su piel. La piel de sus testículos tenía un tono más oscuro que el resto de su piel y este color se degradaba hasta un color más rosáceo en la punta donde se notaba toda la acumulación de sangre. Miró un poco más hacia arriba y se fijó en su vello púbico negro –no tan denso- subiendo hasta acabar por debajo de su ombligo.

Subiendo la mirada por su torso observó sus abdominales marcados y sus pectorales trabajados. Temari bajó su cabeza de repente ante la atenta mirada de Shikamaru, besó la base del pene y fue subiendo hasta la punta donde se detuvo para sacar su lengua y lamer el fluido lubricante que salía de él. Shikamaru no reaccionó bien ante ese gesto de la rubia porque la detuvo enseguida.

\- No hagas eso – le dijo con las manos en sus hombros. Temari lo miró sorprendida.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella confusa.

\- Porque tengo que poder conciliar el sueño los próximos días...

Temari no sabía a qué se refería exactamente con aquellas palabras pero sabía que acabaría averiguándolo de alguna manera.

Shikamaru se reclinó y la agarró por la cintura para dejarla sentada con las dos piernas a los lados de las suyas y besarla de forma muy pasional.

Ahora, estando los dos desnudos, sólo les separaba una fina capa de aire de poder fusionarse.

Shikamaru trataba de posicionarse alineado con ella mientras seguía besándola pero a ella parecía gustarle más el roce de su glande con su clítoris. No es como si a él no le gustara que ella se estuviera frotando de esa manera pero le estaba volviendo completamente loco.

\- Temari... – dijo él separándose unos segundos de ella.

La kunoichi abrió los ojos para mirarlo y se dio cuenta de su expresión ansiosa por lo que entendió perfectamente lo que él quería.

Se mordió el labio con una sonrisa maliciosa y se puso justo en línea con él. Bajó lentamente sin poder evitar hacer una ligera mueca de dolor apretando sus ojos.

\- ¿Te duele? – preguntó él dándose cuenta de su gesto.

\- No mucho – dijo ella entreabriendo los ojos aunque todavía con señales de dolor en su mirada.

\- Despacio... – dijo el Nara acariciando la espalda de la rubia – no tengas prisa...

Ella hizo caso y fue bajando lentamente hasta tenerlo totalmente adentro. La tensión que sentía en su piel era demasiada todavía pues todo se estaba estirando ahí abajo.

\- Mírame – dijo él para que ella no se concentrara en el dolor. La kunoichi abrió sus ojos verdes para clavarlos en sus ojos negros. Él siguió hablando:. – Bésame...

Volvieron a besarse, con más ganas aún y Temari sintió como su vagina se dilataba rápidamente amoldándose a su grosor. Ahora la sensación era demasiado agradable porque su piel era cálida y sus labios recorrían su boca, su rostro, su cuerpo... Mientras se mantenían unidos sin moverse un milímetro.

Ahora se sentía desesperada por moverse y cabalgarlo con todas sus ganas. Sin previo aviso, él notó como ella empezó a moverse y le pilló desprevenido el hecho de que oficialmente se lo estuviera "haciendo" .

Shikamaru aprovechó para succionar sus pezones mientras ella se movía encima de él.

Temari se movía enérgicamente y, al principio le pareció excitante y sexy, pero después se dio cuenta de que era demasiado el ritmo que llevaba y le iba a hacer irse en un santiamén.

\- No vayas tan rápido – dijo deteniendo sus caderas con sus manos – vas a hacer que me...

\- Es lo que intento – dijo ella excitadísima como estaba. Y reanudó su movimiento retirando sus manos de la cadera y llevándolas a sus pechos para que los apretara.

Shikamaru tragó saliva y trató de enviar su mente a otra parte para que no le afectara tanto lo que ella estaba haciendo con él pero no lo estaba consiguiendo.

Al final tuvo que apoyarse en una mano y con la otra sujetar su trasero para inclinarse sobre ella y dejarla esta vez debajo de él, con la cabeza a los pies del futón. Temari se vio sorprendida por su acción aunque no le disgustaba para nada mientras él siguiera penetrándola.

\- Eres mala... No puedo dejar que te pongas tú arriba – dijo él con los brazos a los dos costados de ella.

\- Es que... No puedo evitarlo... – dijo ella sin sonar muy creíble.

Shikamaru reanudó sus embestidas pausadamente haciendo que ella se muriera de ganas por más.

\- Ya no soy virgen Shikamaru – le dijo ella de pronto – no hace falta que seas tan delicado.

\- Pero todavía hoy ha dolido – dijo él justificándose.

\- Ya no me duele nada... – susurró ella seductoramente – ahora sólo quiero sentirte bien... Fuerte...

Temari pronunció sus palabras haciendo énfasis en el " _fuerte_ " y Shikamaru sufrió una desconexión neuronal. Sus genitales se contrajeron adoptando una postura más tensa aún y bajó su cuerpo instintivamente quedando encima de ella rozando su piel con la piel de su pecho.

\- Ahora va... Fuerte... Agárrate – ella se agarró a su espalda y Shikamaru enterró la cabeza en la tela que cubría el futón.

La embistió con fuerza y energía para seguir haciéndolo un buen rato con todas las ganas que pudo. Ella gemía a cada embestida del shinobi como si no hubiera sentido tanto placer en su vida. Sus flujos se estaban mezclando de tal manera que se estaba empezando a escurrir por debajo de sus nalgas. Shikamaru le estaba poniendo tantas ganas que ella tuvo un primer orgasmo aquella noche. Sus gemidos fueron más largos esta vez y él, que pensaba que estaba aguantando bien, al escucharla se sintió tan excitado que tenía que acabar en ese preciso instante.

\- No aguanto más – dijo dando sus últimas embestidas.

Unas cuantas más rápido y salió de repente agitando su miembro con una mano encima del vientre de la kunoichi. Dejándola cubierta de semen.

Temari todavía se estaba recuperando de su orgasmo cuando sintió aquel fluido caliente caer en su piel. Los dos emitieron un gemido final y se quedaron en esa misma postura unos segundos recuperando el aliento.

\- Shikamaru... – dijo ella cuando vio que él volvía a respirar bien - ¿crees que podrías seguir?

\- ¿No has tenido un orgasmo? – preguntó él dudoso.

\- Sí... Pero... Quiero más...

Shikamaru frunció el ceño y se rio mirándola.

\- Me vas a matar – dijo sonriendo – pero te quiero... No me puedo negar...

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó ella sorprendida por sus últimas palabras.

\- Que... Te quiero...

Temari extendió sus manos hacia él que estaba ahora sentado frente a ella y se volvieron a besar, ahora más calmados. Intentaría que el shinobi se excitara de nuevo, por supuesto, porque... Le encantaba hacer el amor con él.

...

\- Soy una mierda como novio… ni siquiera he podido respetarte y dejarte tranquila... Para una noche que pasas aquí…

\- ¿Quién dice que hacer el amor conmigo significa no respetarme? Eso es muy viejo Shikamaru. – Temari lo dijo con un tono sarcástico que le sacó la sonrisa al Nara.

\- En verdad... soy un viejo. Ni siquiera me adapto a los tiempos modernos...

\- Tal vez lo seas – dijo ella riéndose.

Los dos estaban ahora metidos entre la colcha, compartiendo la única almohada que había. Uno al lado del otro, mirándose recostados de lado.

\- Debería haber comprado condones... – dijo él de repente continuando con sus pensamientos en voz alta.

\- ¿Sigues dándole vueltas a las cosas Shikamaru? – ella puso una mano en su mejilla para atraer su mirada hacia ella, ya que sus ojos negros parecían dispersos.

\- Podrías pensar que soy un irresponsable por no comprarlos – explicó él ahora mirándola fijamente.

\- Sé que no lo eres – contestó ella muy seria – no te tortures tanto. Además, mientras tengas cuidado... A mí no me disgusta así...

\- Pero podrías quedarte embarazada – siguió argumentando él.

\- ¿Eso te preocupa mucho? – preguntó ella ahora interesada en la conversación.

\- Por mí no, me preocupa por ti. – Temari frunció el ceño por no entenderle y él enseguida siguió explicándose – Quiero decir, yo tengo claro el papel que debo asumir si te quedas embarazada por mi culpa.

\- ¿Y qué papel es ese?

\- Cuidaría de ti y de mi hijo, por supuesto. – dijo él sin dudar. – Pero tú... Me preocupa que te quedes embarazada porque eres una kunoichi. Eres una guerrera. Seguro que ser madre no entra entre tus planes por ahora. No dudo de que algún día serás una gran madre. Pero si no entra entre tus planes no quiero arruinarte la vida.

\- ¿Es eso es lo que piensas de mí? – dijo ella ahora con expresión pensativa.

\- Sí...

Temari siguió con esa expresión en su rostro como si de repente tuviera su mente en otra parte.

\- Oye – dijo él sacándola de sus pensamientos. – No he querido ofenderte. ¿Estás molesta?

Ella de pronto se dio cuenta de que se había quedado embobada.

\- No, no lo estoy. – dijo ella esbozando una leve sonrisa – Es sólo que me parece curioso que seas tú el que haya pensado todo esto. Ni yo misma me lo había planteado nunca. Supongo que estaba tan ocupada cuidando de los demás que no me veía con otra vida que no fuera la de kunoichi. Y ahora que me dices todo esto... No puedo evitar imaginarme cómo sería.

\- ¿Y qué has pensado? ¿Crees que podrías renunciar a tu vida de kunoichi por dedicarte a ser madre? – dijo Shikamaru curioso.

\- Pues... Tal vez... Sí... – dijo ella pausadamente – Me lo estoy imaginando y quizás hace unos años era algo impensable. Pero ahora lo pienso y no me resulta difícil de imaginar.

\- ¿Hace unos años hubiera sido algo impensable? ¿Estás segura que ese pensamiento ha cambiado? – dijo el Nara e hizo una pausa para añadir: - Y, ¿qué ha cambiado para que ahora creas que es posible?

Temari se pensó por unos segundos si contestar a esa pregunta por si era algo que le pudiera asustar. Pero ya que se estaban confesando cosas, lo lógico era probar suerte:

\- Tú, Shikamaru – respondió ella – Eres tú lo que ahora me hace pensar que no es imposible.

Shikamaru no supo qué responder inmediatamente, pero tras pensarlo un poco, dijo:

\- ¿En serio? ¿Yo?

\- Te he visto como cuidas a la hija de Asuma. Como la quieres y como tratas de asumir el papel de padre sin que nadie te lo haya pedido. He visto como en los últimos dos años te has convertido en un hombre respetable. Y desde que te conocí no tardé en darme cuenta de que pocas personas aman tan profundamente a sus allegados como tú... Así que, es un buen motivo.

Él sonrió levemente sin saber qué decir. En verdad estaba intentando no llorar de emoción porque sabía que ella podría volver a llamarle "bebé llorón" como solía hacer.

\- Ahora también... – Temari siguió hablando tras esa pausa – Me gustaría saber si me amas como a tus seres más queridos. O si sólo te gusto físicamente.

\- Mendokusai... – dijo él quejándose – te lo diré de otra manera ya que todavía pareces no creerme. Si a ti te pasara algo me sentiría muy perdido porque tú has sido la persona que me ha orientado cuando no han estado ni mi padre ni Asuma.

\- ... Qué profundo. Y eso que eres mi novio oficial hace menos de dos semanas – dijo ella en tono de broma para tratar de aliviar la tensión en el ambiente.

\- Eres tú la que ha empezado con temas profundos – dijo él acercándose a ella aparentemente para abrazarla, pero en verdad quería hacerle cosquillas.

\- No, eres tú el que ha empezado con el tema de los condones – dijo ella riéndose por las cosquillas que él le hacía. - ¡Para!

Temari se moría de risa hasta que él por fin la dejó descansar.

\- Volviendo a ese tema, entonces... – dijo Shikamaru tratando de aclarar sus ideas. - ¿Qué opinas?

\- No quiero pensar en el momento en que me toque ser madre. Si tiene que llegar, llegará. Así que por mí, prefiero que las cosas fluyan de manera natural entre tú y yo.

\- Entonces creo que estamos en el mismo plano – dijo él satisfecho por saber que las cosas empezaban a ser cada vez menos problemáticas entre ellos.

...

Los días pasaron y Temari empezó a ir más veces a Konoha de lo que solía ir. Y no sólo eso, sus estancias también eran cada vez más largas.

Shikamaru y Temari se veían en las reuniones, cada vez que ella iba en misión diplomática. Alguna vez fueron de misión juntos por otra aldea. Y otras veces ella simplemente le hacía compañía en su oficina.

Él se acostumbró a que, cuando ella se quedaba en Konoha, debía ir a dormir con ella para pasar todo el tiempo posible juntos.

También, en alguna ocasión, Shikamaru le compró un bono de hotel a su madre para que le dejara la casa libre y así poder invitarla a su propia cama.

\- ¿Por qué sigues fumando? – dijo ella aquella noche en su habitación cuando él se había levantado a mirar por la ventana mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

\- Al menos uno... No puedo evitarlo... – dijo Shikamaru sobándose la cabeza como cuando estaba nervioso.

\- Sí que puedes – dijo ella levantándose desnuda de la cama y quitándole el cigarrillo de entre las manos y apagándolo en el cenicero de la repisa de la ventana.

Shikamaru, que también estaba desnudo, se giró hacia ella y la acorraló contra la cama por lo que acababa de hacer.

\- Kunoichi descarada – dijo con tono sarcástico - ¿no me vas a dejar que fume?

\- No me gusta nada – dijo ella frunciendo el ceño – Además, corres el riesgo de no ser tan bueno en el sexo.

\- No creo que eso me afecte en ese sentido – dijo él burlón.

\- No cantes victoria antes de tiempo – dijo ella – Puede que tu capacidad para disfrutar no cambie, pero tus posibilidades de tener descendientes se verán reducidos.

Shikamaru en ese momento se lamentó de que ella fuera tan inteligente y supiera tantas cosas. Había dado en uno de sus puntos débiles, teniendo en cuenta que él era el principal heredero de su clan. No debía jugar con eso.

Él sonrió picarón y siguió haciendo el amor con ella aquella noche...

...

Otra noche de esas tantas…

Estaban tumbados en el futón, ella bocabajo apoyando su cabeza en la almohada mientras que él estaba entreteniéndose besando su piel por todas partes.

\- Nunca me has dicho cuáles son tus mayores perversiones – dijo ella una noche de esas que pasaba en Konoha.

\- ¿Perversiones? – preguntó él besando ahora sus nalgas – no sé a qué te refieres...

Mentía, evidentemente. Ella soltó una carcajada.

\- No me mientas – dijo la rubia – sé que a veces intentas probar cosas y miras como reacciono por si te digo que sí o que no. Pero la verdad es que nunca te digo que sí porque quiero que me lo pidas directamente.

\- ¿Así que de eso se trataba eh? – dijo él poniéndose por encima de ella con las manos a sus costados. Bajó la cabeza hasta que su rostro quedó a la altura del de la rubia. – Pues tengo muchas... Y más con una mujer como tú.

\- ¿Una mujer como yo? – exclamó ella divertida - ¿Y cómo soy yo Shikamaru?

\- Caliente como el desierto… - dijo él casi susurrando mientras acariciaba la piel de su cuello con la punta de la nariz. Ella se derritió por dentro.

Shikamaru se quitó de encima y se acostó a su lado para observar su rostro iluminado por la luz de la ventana. Era ya bastante tarde pero, desde que estaban juntos, se habían acostumbrado a dormirse muy tarde los días que se veían.

Algunos días de hecho habían ido casi sin dormir a alguna reunión y, aunque a Temari no se le notaba tanto, Shikamaru no disimulaba ni un poquito porque no paraba de bostezar. O igual no quería disimular cansado ya de esconderse con ella para poder besarla. Igual quería que todos lo supieran. Fuera como fuera, al final la gente de su entorno acabaría dándose cuenta que los dos empezaban hasta a oler igual por estarse duchando juntos y pasando tanto tiempo mezclados.

Al menos los que trabajaban con ellos ya que, el resto de sus amigos de Konoha probablemente estaban igual que ellos. Todos como animales en celo.

En algún momento, debía comunicarles oficialmente a Kankurō y Gaara que estaba saliendo con su hermana… en algún momento. Antes de que los rumores se hicieran cada vez más grandes.

Temari, en algún momento tuvo que insinuarle a Gaara que no era sólo amiga de Shikamaru. Gaara tuvo que preguntarle a Kankurō que significaba aquello y éste le explicó, pero la cosa había quedado muy en el aire. Gaara podía llegar a ser un poco denso a veces.

Shikamaru sabía que su relación con Gaara era buena, pero por algún motivo temía acabar clavado en una estaca por Kankurō. Sobre todo, por cómo le miraba las veces que había ido por Suna en esos meses. Era como si le estuviera vigilando a ver qué hacía con su hermana. Pero Temari sabía bien como evadirlo y al final conseguían librarse del azote de su mirada.

\- Dímelo ya Shikamaru – le dijo ella dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro al ver que se había quedado en las nubes.

\- Hey, hace casi tres semanas que no pruebo un cigarrillo por ti. Dame un descanso… - Shikamaru puso su cara de niño bueno intentando convencerla pero él ya había confesado que tenía perversiones con ella y no se rendiría tan fácilmente hasta saberlo.

\- Shikamaru…

Ella puso mala cara, como disgustada. Quería que se lo dijera e iba a conseguirlo.

\- Oye, si te lo dijera, probablemente me perderías el respeto – dijo él convenciéndola de que no era buena idea.

\- ¿Es algo demasiado vulgar? – dijo ella enarcando las cejas. – si ni siquiera me dejaste hacerte… ya sabes…

\- No sé que es demasiado vulgar para ti… - Shikamaru ya no tenía escapatoria y estaba en camino de confesarlo todo si ella presionaba más. – y no te dejé… ya te lo dije por qué… hubiera pasado muchos días sin dormir.

\- ¿Tenemos confianza o no? Mira si tengo sexo contigo es porque a mí también me gusta. Y no tienes por qué pensar que hay cosas que pueden ser vulgares. Sé que me respetas pero en el sexo hay que traspasar ciertas fronteras. Y si no me gusta, te lo diré.

Él no sabía si confiar todavía en su palabra de que no se molestaría, así que probaría otra cosa.

\- ¿Y tú tienes perversiones? ¿Por qué no me dices alguna tuya? – se quejó él para intentar que ella se echara atrás.

\- Para empezar está eso – dijo ella rápidamente – lo de que me dejes… darte… placer oral.

\- ¿Sólo eso? – dijo el Nara riéndose – qué fácil. Eso no es nada polémico.

\- ¿Y lo tuyo sí?

\- Puede ser…

Temari se quedó mirándolo con ojos asesinos durante unos segundos y al final él no pudo soportarlo.

\- Vale, te lo diré – dijo él suspirando - ¿te acuerdas del día que me dijiste que no te importaba hacerlo a pelo?

\- Sí, claro que sí – dijo ella intentando averiguar por donde iba.

\- Bien pues, aquello me alegró aunque sabes que si hubieras querido usar protección lo habría hecho sin dudar.

\- ¿Y…? – insistió ella para que fuera al grano.

\- … el tema es que… - Shikamaru se puso todo rojo por lo que iba a decir – te parecerá una tontería pero… siento como si… cuando hago el amor contigo… parte de mi "amor" se fuera a la mierda cuando eyaculo afuera…

Ella se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos sorprendida porque fuera solo eso.

\- ¿Y esa es tu "gran" perversión, shinobi? – dijo ella sin poder aguantarse la risa ante el ceño fruncido del Nara - ¿Qué prefieres eyacular adentro? ¿Eso era?

\- Oye, no te rías… - dijo él de mala gana – sabes que es un tema controvertido.

\- Sí, pero no es como si quisieras… hacer alguna práctica masoquista…

\- Hasta eso no llego – dijo él todavía molesto porque ella no paraba de reírse.

Al final se calmó.

\- No te enfades Shika – dijo la kunoichi poniéndose encima de él para poder besarlo desde arriba.

\- Entonces, ¿quieres? – dijo él notando que la cosa se le estaba animando ante el roce de la rubia con su entrepierna.

\- Ten por seguro que tu "amor" me dejará embarazada, tarde o temprano. – dijo ella con tono burlón.

Shikamaru se levantó quedándose sentado con ella en las piernas y siguió besándola:

\- Si te quedas embarazada quiero que mi hijo tenga tus ojos… son tan bonitos…

…

\- Y ni siquiera les has dicho a mis hermanos que eres mi novio… - dijo Temari después de terminar esa ronda con él, sintiendo como el semen de su querido Nara se resbalaba entre sus piernas.

Con esas palabras Shikamaru se sintió helado. Era cierto, ahora no sólo era su novio sino que estaba en proceso de apareamiento con ella y seguía sin decirle nada a sus hermanos.

\- Tengo que hacerlo, lo más pronto posible…

…

Temari había vuelto a Sunagakure para seguir con sus deberes en su aldea. Y a pesar de que le había insistido a Shikamaru que se comprara un "maldito" teléfono móvil, el Nara se resistía a la tecnología. Probablemente no se llevaba demasiado bien con esos aparatos, según le escuchó una vez hablando con su amiga Ino.

Por ese motivo, Shikamaru le seguía escribiendo cartas para preguntarle cómo estaba los días que Temari estaba en Suna.

 _..._

 _Temari,_

 _¿Puede ser que seas como una droga?_

 _Llevo una semana sin verte y me siento fatal._

 _Tendrías que mudarte a Konoha._

 _Shikamaru._

 _PD. Te quiero._

 _..._

 _Querido Shikamaru,_

 _¿Alguna vez has pensado en escribirme un poco más en tus cartas? Es un desperdicio completo si mandas una carta y me escribes tres líneas._

 _Podrías contarme algo más sobre cómo te va._

 _Temari._

 _..._

 _Temari,_

 _Mi vida no es demasiado interesante. He estado un par de días fuera por una misión ridículamente fácil. Luego al volver fuimos a darnos un baño a las aguas termales. Y desde aquel día no he vuelto a saber de mis amigos porque al tener días de descanso se han ido con sus parejas._

 _He estado ayudando a mi madre con alguna reforma. También me ha insistido en que no te lleve a casa a escondidas. Pero sería demasiado problemática… me da pánico._

 _A no ser que tú quieras verla…_

 _También me ha preguntado si quería una cama más grande… sospecho que es una indirecta._

 _La verdad es que preferiría mudarme antes que traerte a pasar unos días estando ella aquí. No es por ti, tú eres perfecta. Pero no quiero que te agobie con preguntas. Parece demasiado curiosa. Se lo noto a un kilómetro._

 _En fin, no sé qué más contarte._

 _Vuelve pronto. Te quiero._

 _Shikamaru._

 _..._

 _Querido Shikamaru,_

 _No soy perfecta ni de lejos. A mí también me da un poco de miedo conocerla, pero tendré que hacerlo en algún momento._

 _Igual que tú deberías ver a mis hermanos que, aunque ya los conozcas, todavía no saben que eres mi novio. Todos en Sunagakure me preguntan por mi novio de Konoha y tengo que evadir las preguntas. ¿Cómo lo saben? Encima son tan molestos. Y mis hermanos esperando que yo les diga algo…_

 _"Qué problemático" como dices tú._

 _Por cierto, no quiero asustarte, pero puede ser que por culpa de tu "amor" hace una semana que no me baja la regla._

 _Temari._

\- ¿QUÉ? – exclamó Shikamaru leyendo la última carta que había recibido, sentado en su nueva cama. Se quedó frío por momentos. Aunque después de asegurarse de guardarla en algún lugar que su madre no la leyera se dijo a sí mismo: - Bueno, supongo que esto iba a pasar…

Pensó que la mejor manera de salir de dudas era darse un viaje con la excusa de que tenía días libres. Se despidió de su madre y dejó constancia ante el Hokage antes de irse.

…

Shikamaru no tardó en buscar a Temari en cuanto llegó a Sunagakure. Las miradas de algunas personas eran casi punzantes en la mansión del Kazekage. De hecho, nadie le preguntó quién era porque, seguramente, ya todos lo sabían.

El Nara tocó a la puerta de la oficina de la kunoichi y la rubia no tardó en ir a abrir la puerta.

\- ¡Shikamaru! – dijo ella sorprendida porque esperaba que en dos días recibiría una carta de Shikamaru y en lugar de eso lo tuvo en la puerta de su oficina en tres días.

El joven moreno soltó su mochila en el suelo y entró en la oficina cerrando la puerta. Al momento le dio un beso apretándola contra su cuerpo con todas sus ganas de tenerla por fin de nuevo.

\- ¿Te has hecho la prueba? – dijo al soltarla y mirarse los dos a los ojos.

\- ¿Has venido por eso? – dijo ella susurrándole con toda su expresión de enamorada.

\- Por supuesto, si estás embarazada me necesitas a tu lado…

\- No me la he hecho, casi no me ha dado tiempo de reaccionar y has venido.

\- Entonces deberías, en cuanto tengas tu descanso para comer.

…

Los dos volvieron a la oficina de la kunoichi después de comer. Estando en el baño que tenía la oficina Temari, con la prueba en la mano, se hallaba esperando a que saliera el resultado. Shikamaru movía la pierna nervioso contra la pared del baño.

\- Podrías haber esperado afuera. – dijo ella frunciendo el ceño al Nara – me pones nerviosa. Ya sabes que esto iba a pasar.

\- Igualmente no puedo evitarlo – dijo él sonriendo para aliviar la tensión del momento.

Temari contuvo un gritito cuando obtuvo el resultado y Shikamaru se acercó para verlo.

\- ¿Vas a ser madre? – preguntó él con los ojos iluminados.

\- Eso parece – respondió ella también sonriendo con una lágrima de felicidad cayendo por su mejilla.

…

\- Por fin puedo atenderte – dijo el joven Kazekage sentándose en su silla frente al escritorio – me han dicho que has estado esperando desde que llegaste de Konoha para hablar personalmente conmigo.

\- Así es, y también con Kankurō – dijo Shikamaru mirando a los dos hermanos de frente.

Shikamaru, unas horas después de ver el resultado de la prueba con Temari en el baño, le dijo que aprovecharía ese día para decirles a sus hermanos lo de su relación.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿De qué querías hablar con nosotros? – dijo Gaara intentando que fuera al grano.

\- Es sobre vuestra hermana y yo. Estamos saliendo hace ya varios meses…

Temari, que se encontraba detrás de Shikamaru allí plantados de pie en la oficina del Kazekage, se sintió como si de repente su cuerpo fuera de arena y se desmoronara en el suelo.

\- … y aparte de comunicaros oficialmente eso, me gustaría saber si tengo vuestra aprobación porque – Shikamaru hizo una pausa en la que Temari dirigió su mirada a él sintiendo que lo que iba a decir iba a ser algo totalmente inesperado. Y así lo hizo: - Me quiero casar con ella.

Gaara se sorprendió bastante a pesar de que ya sospechaba lo de la relación, aquello era muy repentino. Kankurō dio un golpe en la mesa y exclamó:

\- ¡Era evidente que te estabas viendo con mi hermana! – él parecía un poco aliviado por saber la verdad, aunque no era explicable su enfado según pensaba Shikamaru. - ¡Podrías haber tenido la decencia de haberlo dicho antes!

\- Lo siento de veras… estos meses han pasado demasiado rápido y yo he sido la persona más feliz del mundo a su lado. Así que no me he dado ni cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado. – Shikamaru dijo todo eso con tal tono de disculpa que a Kankurō se le fueron las ganas de pegarle.

Gaara había puesto las manos cruzadas delante de su rostro y había cerrado los ojos meditando la respuesta:

\- Por mí bien – dijo cuando su hermano y Shikamaru terminaron de hablar.

Kankurō miró a Gaara impotente. La opinión del Kazekage casi valía más que la de él y la había dado tan rápido. Ahora si él respondía lo contrario quedaría ridículo.

Temari llevaba un rato de piedra al lado de Shikamaru. Después de hablar con sus hermanos le preguntaría a qué se debía todo eso.

\- Bueno… a mí… me parece obvio que te quieras casar con ella… - fue lo único que dijo Kankurō.

\- Arigatō… - respondió Shikamaru haciendo una reverencia.

…

\- ¡Shikamaru! – dijo ella en el pasillo ya afuera de la oficina - ¡Estás loco!

\- ¿Por qué? – exclamó él encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No me habías dicho nada de eso… ¡de casarte conmigo!

\- Eso es porque todavía no te he dado un anillo – se explicó él - ¿quieres que te preguntara si te quieres casar conmigo ahí delante de tus hermanos?

\- No pero…

Antes de que ella se pudiera dar cuenta, él se había agachado y estaba tomando su mano a la vez que sacaba una cajita de su bolsa de armas ninja.

\- Temari, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Temari se sintió de nuevo como si fuera de piedra. Las piernas le flaqueaban y el pulso estaba a mil. ¿Eso de verdad estaba pasando? Se preguntaba.

El anillo era de plata con una esmeralda en medio. Era muy finito, discreto y lo suficientemente bonito para su gusto.

\- Sí… - dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada – claro que sí…

\- Entonces desde hoy eres mi prometida oficial – dijo Shikamaru poniéndole el anillo que le había comprado justo antes de salir de Konoha.

Se levantó y se dieron un beso que hubiera hecho que su hermano Kankurō se replanteara lo de darle una paliza al Nara.

…

Varios días más tarde en Sunagakure…

\- ¿Gaara, estás aquí?

La puerta se abrió con un sonido metálico, y una kunoichi joven entró.

Ella era una mujer hermosa, con el pelo de un color dorado que recordaba a la arena del desierto que brilla bajo el sol de la mañana.

No había mucha gente en el pueblo que hablara con Gaara, que era, después de todo, el Kazekage, de manera amigable y familiar. Y, de entre todas las mujeres del pueblo, solo esta mujer le hablaba con tanta familiaridad.

Esta mujer era Temari.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Gaara, sintiendo sus labios tensos relajarse un poco.

Cuando su hermana mayor iba a la oficina por ella misma, por lo general no era por nada importante. Si tuviera algo que ver con el trabajo, su hermano mayor Kankurō la habría acompañado.

\- Jeje… - ella soltaba unas risitas.

Así como él había pensado, Temari se sentó a hablar con él, pero había una amplia sonrisa relajada que se extendía por su rostro.

\- No es nada serio. – dijo ella. - Tengo otra carta de Shikamaru, como puedes ver.

\- Ya veo.

\- Dice que, por más que le insisto, sigue escribiendo todo en papel porque todavía no confía en la seguridad de que el nuevo sistema de correo electrónico. - explicó Temari. - Es un método bastante anticuado, pero aun así lo hace porque él es muy cuidadoso. Especialmente ahora.

Shikamaru era ahora el prometido de su hermana mayor. Él era un shinobi increíblemente sutil y astuto. Se conocieron durante los exámenes Chūnin de Konoha.

Cuando Temari le dijo Gaara sobre ella y la relación que tenía con Shikamaru, había estado muy sorprendido.

Pero cuando Gaara le dijo a su hermano Kankurō él le había dicho:

\- Era obvio.

\- ¿Lo era? – dijo el pelirrojo con total ignorancia.

Kankurō no se imaginaba que su hermano era tan denso. El día que Temari recibió la primera carta juraba que Gaara sabía algo y la realidad era muy diferente. Quizás Gaara solo pensó que aquella carta era normal porque Temari y Shikamaru eran "buenos amigos".

Gaara se había vuelto extremadamente preocupado después de esa conversación, e incluso leyó la historia de amor ' _Icha Icha Paradise'_ para tratar de entender cuáles eran los signos que se perdió. Pero, al final del día, llegó a la conclusión de que los que no entienden iban a seguir sin hacerlo.

\- El sistema de encriptación utilizado en el correo electrónico se ha desarrollado bastante. Los detalles se encuentran en el archivo de THX-1138 enviado por el Raikage.

\- No, eso no es de lo que estoy hablando… - dijo Temari echándose una mano a la cabeza.

-… ¿No estábamos hablando de correo electrónico? – dijo el joven Kazekage.

\- Ahhh…. - Temari dejó escapar un suspiro muy exagerado, encogiéndose de hombros. - Gaara, me pregunto por qué cuando se trata de cosas como esta, eres tan malo como Naruto de Konoha.

\- ¿Hay algo malo en lo que acabo de decir?

\- Lo hay. Realmente lo hay. - Temari apuntó con su abanico a Gaara. - Cuando una mujer está hablando de cosas como esta, ella preferiría que la escuchen lo que dice el contenido de la carta. ¿Entiendes?

\- ¿Hay una emergencia de algún tipo?

\- No, es por eso que te digo… - Temari dio una sonrisa forzada, y parecía que ella renunció a explicar en detalle. - Es sobre la ceremonia, la ceremonia. La fecha prevista para la ceremonia.

-Ah… - dijo el pelirrojo entendiendo por fin.

La fecha para la ceremonia de boda era, de hecho, uno de los problemas no resueltos de Gaara, estaba clavado en un panel de corcho dentro de su mente.

Temari era la hermana del Kazekage y, en la misma línea, su futuro esposo Nara Shikamaru era una figura de autoridad en la aldea de Konohagakure. Por lo tanto, la política estaría altamente involucrada a la hora de la ceremonia. Los detalles de la ceremonia no podían decidirse solamente por la gente que se casaría.

Si se cometía un error en las decisiones, más de cientos de ninjas podrían morir.

Desde la antigüedad, la relación de Konohagakure y Sunagakure siempre había sido muy estrecha.

Al principio, en el momento en que los Cinco Kages existieron, Sunagakure sólo pudo sobrevivir porque Konohagakure les había dado un terreno fértil en un acuerdo secreto entre ellos. Después de eso, se podría destacar que el pueblo sureño de Sunagakure estaba dirigida lejos de las parcelas mucho más abundantes de la tierra propiedad de la aldea norteña de Konohagakure.

Incluso antes, cuando Gaara y Temari conocieron a Naruto y Shikamaru de Konoha, habían sido atrapados dentro de una vorágine de esos esquemas y tácticas de los shinobis.

Pero, dicho así, parecía que Sunagakure siempre había sido un agresor injustificado y solitario. Sin embargo, el mundo shinobi no era un lugar tan sencillo.

La verdad era que después, Konohagakure había llevado a cabo un sinnúmero de planes para desestabilizar Sunagakure. Por muchos años, las dos aldeas mantenían las apariencias de las naciones aliadas en el exterior, mientras que la tensión corría gruesa y dura debajo del agua. Era precisamente debido a la larga historia que tenían las dos aldeas que había una enorme importancia política en el hecho de que Temari, la hija del Kazekage anterior, ahora estaba por casarse con el líder del Clan Nara de Konohagakure.

Ésta era por fin una clara señal de que los dos pueblos no eran aliados solamente en papel y había una verdadera tregua entre ellos.

Gaara dijo:

\- Estaría bien si del lado de Konoha aceptan nuestros términos propuestos para la fecha de la ceremonia.

\- Estás siendo poco sentimental... - Temari replicó. - ¿Cuánto crees que Shikamaru y yo hemos destruido nuestros cerebros pensando en el tema?

\- Sería bueno que los responsables de la seguridad lo aceptaran también. – volvió a hablar el pelirrojo.

\- No, definitivamente no estás siendo nada lindo en absoluto. – volvió a replicar ella – Ya… sólo sé honesto y di que estás sintiendo un poquito de celos.

Temari se agachó e inclinándose, pellizcó las mejillas de Gaara.

* * *

 **Muchísimas gracias por todos los mensajes que he recibido! No esperaba tanto apoyo! Ha sido genial. Espero que el último capítulo merezca la pena.**

No me preguntéis por más continuación de este fic porque la historia ya entra en lo de la boda y el bebé y eso es justo lo que estaba desarrollando para el fic " **Cuanto queda para la felicidad parte II** " que si no lo habéis leido os invito que lo leáis.

Aquel me lleva mucho trabajo porque es un proyecto que llevo desarrollando ya varios años. Escribí este fic porque no me podía sacar de la cabeza **una nueva línea de desarrollo diferente a la que yo tengo en mi mente** a raíz del **Konoha Hiden** y del **Gaara Hiden**.

A pesar de que he sido capaz de escribir este fic, que cubre las dos novelas, sigo pensando que es totalmente ilógico que en cosa de unos 5 meses se hicieran novios y estuvieran prometidos.

En mi **versión de Konoha Hiden + Gaara Hiden remix** , he metido lo del embarazo de Temari para justificar que en tan poco tiempo ya quisieran estar comprometidos. Sólo así me suena más lógico pero ni tanto.

En fin, de nuevo muchas gracias y espero ver vuestros reviews en los próximos capítulos que publique de otros fics! Para estar al día teneis que darle a " **Follow Author** " y así os notificarán al correo cuando publique cualquier cosa.

Besos y abrazos!

 **WTK**


End file.
